


30 Days of Promnis

by Axelrocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: 30 Days of Promnis1. Promise- Ignis makes Prompto a promise/ 2. Dreams Pt.1- Prompto has been having dreams about Ignis3. Source of Light- Prompto is Ignis' source of light./ 4. Ignis reacts to Prompto being pushed from the train.5. Stand By Me/ 6. Birthday (Happy Birthday, Prompto!)/ 7. Missing- Ignis is missing./ 8. Halloween/ 9. Boy Band/10. 5th of November/ 11. Comforting/ 12. Campfire Confession/ 13. New Year's Celebration/ 14. Dreams Pt. 2/ 15. Day at the Beach/ 16. Valentine's Day/ 17. Fake to Real Relationships/ 18. Quarantine/ 19. Final Fantasy Pt. 1/ 20. Disney/Fairytales





	1. A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So for my birthday(today!), I'm attempting to write 30 prompts in 30 days for Promnis. I wanted to be 5 stories ahead but so far am only one. The goal is to make it 30 consecutive days, but I guess I'll see what happens.
> 
> I'm still in need of some prompts so please suggest any prompts you may like to see.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Ignis promised that he wouldn’t forget him while he was away in Tenebrae. But Prompto didn’t hold out hope. Ignis had never given him a reason to believe he’d break a promise, especially to a friend and soon-to-be-boyfriend(??). But Tenebrae was Ignis’ home and was full of beautiful people with beautiful accents. Prompto wouldn’t stand a chance.

If only things had escalated quicker between them. Maybe if they had been in an established relationship, Promtpo wouldn’t feel so worried. But they weren’t. Instead, he had to rely on “We will explore this further when I return” and a kiss to his cheek.

Now, Ignis was gone. For. Three. Months.

Prince Noctis, or just Noctis (or Noct) to his friends, would be getting engaged to the princess of Tenebrae. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Something Prompto had thought his best friend would be upset about. As it turned out, though, Noct had had a crush on Luna since they were kids and had been happy about the match.

Final arrangements needed to be made about the engagement and that was why Noct, along with his advisor Ignis and Shield Gladio, had to travel to Tenebrae. The Prince had asked King Regis if Prompto could tag along, but was told that he would have to think about (only royal officials would be allowed to go and Prompto had yet to finish his Crownsguard training). So, Prompto had signed up for a summer photography class at his university and told Noct he wouldn’t be able to go, even if he was allowed. It made things easier that way.

All while this was happening, Prompto and Ignis had started to spend more time together. Gladio had been dragging Noct off to train, preparing him for the trip. Gladio would take the bulk of whatever could happen to Noct, but the Prince still need to be prepared for anything,

During his time with the advisor, Prompto’s pesky little crush grew and grew...and grew. 

It had become almost unbearable for Prompto until Ignis had admitted to having feelings for the blonde...the night before he was due to leave.

The next day, as Prompto said goodbye to his friends, Ignis had pulled him to the side and whispered, “We will explore this further when I return.” And he kissed Prompto on his freckled cheek.

Prompto grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Promise me you won't fall for someone else in Tenebrae."

Ignis tilted his head, as if confused. "I would never."

"O-Oh okay." Prompto felt slightly nervous under the stare. "Just making sure. Hurry up and come back to me, all right?"

Ignis smiled, then. "I hope the days fly by."

"Me too."

Prompto waved as his three friends climbed into the car that would be taking them to Gladin Quay and from there, they would take a boat to Altissia. The trip wasn't over yet, though. They would have to take a train to Tenebrae.

Prompto envied the sights they would see.

\--------------------------

Prompto was starting to get nervous.

In three weeks, Ignis, Noct and Gladio would return to Insomnia. However, he hadn't heard from Ignis in over a week. Normally, Prompto wouldn't get so upset but they had been talking in one way or another every day since they'd left to Altissia. A few times, it had only been a few words like  _ Good Morning. Hope you have a great day _ or  _ Good night. Sorry I was unable to speak with you more _ . It was still something, though.

It had been eight days since Ignis' last text.

Immediately, Prompto started thinking about what he'd made Ignis promise before he left. What if he had found someone and this was his way of telling Prompto?

He knew there was something wrong with that being the first thought he had, but his mind almost always went to worst case scenarios. Plus, he was pretty sure, Ignis would be in the presence of dozens of beautiful people. It wouldn't take long for one of them to catch his eye.

Prompto sighed. It was no use thinking more of it now. Unless he wanted to be depressed for the rest of the night. Now, he just wanted to get into his apartment, slip into some sweatpants and relax on the couch.

Unlocking his door, he was on autopilot as he slipped out of his shoes and dropped his messengers bag by the door. He'd retrieve it later. Maybe. There was a faint glow coming from the living room. He'd left earlier in the day and hadn't turned on any lights.

Immediately, he was on edge. If there was someone in his apartment, he felt confident enough that he could fend them off until he could call for help. But he really didn't want to deal with an intruder. Not with the week he'd had.

"Hello?" He called.

No one answered.

He creeped along the wall and craned his neck around the corner, to look into his apartment...and nearly fainted. Sitting in his lone armchair, sat a tall figure with legs for days and piercing green eyes.

"I-Iggy?"

This had to be a dream. Ignis was supposed to be in Altissia for another three weeks.

"Hello, Prompto."

At that moment, Prompto smashed his toe on the corner of the wall. Pain radiated up his leg, letting him know that this was definitely _ not _ a dream. No longer able to contain his excitement, he leapt at Ignis the moment the older man had gotten to his feet. (His throbbing toe could wait).

"You're supposed to still be in Altissia," his voice was slightly muffled as his face was pressed into Ignis' chest.

"I couldn't wait another month to see you. So, I told Noct he was fine on his own and left." Ignis pushed Prompto by his shoulder so he could see the blonde's face.

"You did that for me?" Prompto told himself he would not cry.

"Of course. We have some unfinished business to discuss." Ignis cupped his cheek.

"I thought you had found someone else," Prompto admitted softly and looked away from Ignis' face.

Instead of getting angry, Ignis smiled. He pulled Prompto's face close and finally covered Prompto's mouth with his. 

"Of course I didn't," he said after a moment of gentle kissing. "I made a promise, didn't I?"


	2. Dreams Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't often Prompto sleeps more than Noct. But with the dreams he's been having, he doesn't want to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to force myself to shorten these if I plan to post every day *sigh*

**Dreams- Part 1**

It wasn't often Prompto slept more than Noctis.

In fact, most days, he was up with the sun to get a little running in before class or work (depending on the day). However, for the past week,  _ Noct _ had been the one to call and wake him up. Fortunately, it was summer break and he didn't work until later. Still it didn't explain why he was sleeping in so late. It wasn't like he had stayed up the night before.

"What's up with you, man?" Noct said on the phone. "Usually, you're the one blowing up my phone."

"I don't know, dude." Prompto sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Honestly, he wanted to lie back down and sleep some more.

"Wanna hear something weird?"

Prompto climbed from the bed, phone pressed between shoulder and ear as he gathered clothes for a shower. "Uh, sure."

"Iggy came to my place late this morning. As in, I was already up when he walked in."

Prompto perked up at hearing the advisor's name, not because he had a crush on him (he totally did) but because Ignis was the reason why Prompto had stayed sleeping in that day...and the days before. Every night, Prompto seemed to have dreams about Ignis and not just ordinary ones, either. They weren't recurring or nightmares. They seemed to pick up where the last dream had ended.

"Prom?" Noct's voice tickled his ear.

"Uh, sorry, dude. Was just in shock. Did he say why he was late?"

"He said he just slept in." There was a pause on the other line. "Oh, shit. I think he knows I'm talking about him. Come over as soon as you can, okay?" The line went dead.

Prompto stared at his phone and shook his head before placing it on the bathroom counter. Shedding his clothes, he hopped in the shower and tried not to think about his most current dream that had featured Ignis.

\-----------------------

An hour later, Prompto rang Noctis' doorbell.

Ignis answered the door and allowed the blonde to enter. Taking off his shoes, he glanced up at the taller man. "I hope Noct didn't make you answer the door. Dude needs to learn you aren't his butler."

"No, I was just closest, is all."

Prompto followed Ignis deeper into the apartment. Ignis walked into the kitchen while Noctis called for Prompto from the couch, game controller in hand. He looked over at the advisor. "Do you need help with anything, Iggy?"

Ignis had grabbed a towel to finish drying some dishes. "Not at the moment, Prompto. Thank you for asking."

"Just yell if you need anything." Prompto waved and then launched himself at his best friend, who hadn't been expecting a flying blonde to land on him. After a few minutes of shoving and poking at one another, they both had game controllers in their hands and eyes intent on the screen.

After lunch, Noct fell asleep with a game controller still in his hand. Prompto lightly pushed on his best friends shoulder so that was lying across the couch and took the controller from his slack hands.

“You’re getting just as good as me when it comes to taking care of him,” Ignis called from the kitchen, where he was once again cleaning up after a meal.

Prompto turned off the TV before turning to the other man. “If I didn’t, he’d wake up with a crick in his neck and bitch about if for the rest of the day. So, I did us all a favor.” He walked into the kitchen. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m just finishing up.”

One of these days, Prompto was going to start the meal cleanup before Ignis could leave his seat. The older man cooked all the meals, he shouldn’t have to clean up after them all the time.

“So, Noct told me you slept in this morning,” Prompto started conversationally. “The shock nearly made me faint.”

Ignis rolled his eyes good-naturally before putting away the last dish and taking the seat across from Prompto. “It isn’t often I sleep in, but I found myself not wanting to open my eyes this morning. I was having a pleasant dreams.” At the look on Prompto’s face, he added, “And not the kind your mind is thinking of.”

Prompto blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He fiddled with the band on his wrist. “So, what was the dream about?”

Ignis blinked at the bold question, but answered, “I’m afraid you’ll find it quite boring. It was very domestic.”

“Like you you were sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while your wife cooked breakfast and your 2.5 kids ran around the house?”

“First, I would have been helping my wife cook breakfast. Second, no it wasn’t quite like that. Third, that is all I’m going to tell you.”

Prompto smiled. “Fair enough.”

\-----------------

_ “Darling, it’s time to wake up.” There’s a gentle nudge to his shoulder, but Prompto buries his head in the pillow and doesn’t get up. The gentle nudge turns into a poke in the ribs and he is yelping awake. _

_ “Okay, I’m up,” he grumbles, eyes slitted and vision blurry. His significant other is cupping his cheek and Prompto feels the bump of his wedding ring, before the hand is off his skin and his glasses are sliding on his face. _

_ “Normally, you’re up way before this,” Ignis says. “I was getting worried. Especially since today is the day we planned on visiting the chocobo ranch.” _

_ “Chocobos!” Prompto flies from the bed. _

_ Ignis chuckles at his husband. “Go take your shower. Breakfast will be ready when you get out and then we can go. Providing that you are packed.” _

_ The Wiz’s Chocobo Post was a few hours drive from Insomnia, so they had planned on spending the night camping out on a haven and returning home tomorrow afternoon. _

_ “I’m packed,” he cries as he grabs clothes for his shower (he totally wasn’t but he’ll throw clothes in a bag and call it a day). _

_ “Very well. I’ll see you in a bit.” Ignis kisses his cheek and leaves the room. Prompto wishes he had kissed his mouth but remember that he probably has morning breath. Yuck. _

_ Prompto is out of the shower and shoveling eggs in his mouth in record time. Ignis sips at his coffee and watches the blonde fondly. Visiting the chocobo ranch had been a dream of his but he never had the means to visit. Now, that he was married to Ignis, he does. _

_ An hour later, they are driving past Hammerhead and Prompto is snapping pictures. Later, he’ll develop and place them in an album he named ‘ _ Adventures with Ignis’.  _ It was already half full with pictures from when they had been dating and later, after they were married. _

_ “Save some storage space for the chocobos, darling,” Ignis says, placing a hand on his thigh and squeezes gently. _

_ “Fine.” Prompto mock pouts and snaps one more picture of Ignis driving before putting the camera away. Truth was, he had a whole other memory card just for the chocobos. _

_ The ranch was everything Prompto had hoped and dreamed. There were so many fluffy, yellow birds to pet and hug but he loved it. Ignis went with him to everyone and didn’t complain once when he had conversations with each one. If he didn’t love his life in Insomnia with Ignis, then he would have begged to live out here. _

_ Wiz, the owner, made amazing food and Ignis even asked for some of his recipes. _

_ When it was time for the place to close and the chocobos to rest, Ignis and a reluctant Prompto left to find a haven to make camp. Ignis promised they would stop by the ranch on the way home and that perked Prompto right up. _

_ Once they found a good place to stay, they worked in sync to set up their tent and cooking station for Ignis. Prompto wandered off to find some peppers for the green curry was making for him. Of course, Ignis had brought all the ingredients needed but Prompto liked the taste of fresh picked peppers the best. _

_ Working together, they finished the meal just as the sun was setting. Ignis settles in a chair in front of the fire with his bowl of curry, Prompto curls himself into his lap with his own meal. It isn't the first time they've eaten like this and are able to eat without spilling over one another. _

_ "We should do this more often," Prompto says when their done and just sitting together. _

_ "I agree. Maybe I'll ask Noct for a bit of time off in the summer and we travel around, see all of the sights." _

_ Prompto places his head on Ignis' shoulder. "I'd love it." _

_ Just then, his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. Finding it odd that someone would be calling him, knowing that he was out of town. His eyes slid shut as he answered and when he opened them again... _

...his room was lit up with sunlight. On the table beside his bed, his phone was ringing. Glancing at the clock, he knew that it had to be Noct, wondering why he hadn't texted him yet. It was another morning he spent sleeping in and honestly, he never wanted to get up. Not with the dreams, he was having.

At least, he knew that when he went to bed that night, his dreams would start where they left off...with Prompto in Ignis' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Part 2 with Ignis sometime during the next 28 prompts :)


	3. Source of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the shortest of my updates.

**Source Of Light**

Ignis was blind and the world had turned dark. But Prompto was his source of light.

Ignis would never see the sun again, even if Noct returned and brought it with him. But Prompto would still light his way. The memory of his sunlit bright hair was enough to keep Ignis from going down a dark path. 

And there were many of those. Especially when he had first been blinded. Ignis had felt useless. No longer could he cook or drive for his friends. Fighting was off the table, as well, since his main way of fighting was throwing daggers. He had become a burden. A scarred, useless burden.

However, Prompto had done everything in his power to make Ignis not feel that way. He’d been glued to Ignis’ side since day one and refused to leave. 

For awhile, Ignis told himself that if it had been anyone else in his position Prompto would take care of them the same way. He would keep his hands constantly on the small of their back when they were on uneven ground, pick them up when they fell, check for injuries and even style their hair until they got used to doing it blind. Ignis wasn’t special.

Ignis kept telling himself that even when Prompto declared he was moving in with the blind man. Of course, it was only to help him around. Nothing more.

Even when they started kissing and sharing a bed, Ignis thought Prompto was just there to help. Nothing more.

Then, the blonde told Ignis that he was in love with him and everything clicked.

Prompto would have helped out any friend in need, but with Ignis he had always done a little more. For lack of a better word, Ignis had always been blind to it until Prompto had confessed his feelings.

Ignis’ world seemed a little brighter with Prompto by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little cheesy.


	4. Prompto is Pushed From the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the news hits Ignis that Noctis had accidentally pushed Prompto from the train, everything around him seems to freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another shorter one. The next ones should be longer

**Prompto is Pushed From the Train**

When the news hits Ignis that Noctis had accidently pushed Prompto from the train, everything around him seems to freeze. It isn't like he can  _ see _ what's going on around him, but he remains rooted to the spot. 

Gladio, unsure of why Ignis' is acting the way he is, snatches the phone from the blind man's lax fingers. "What's going on?" He barks into the device.

Ignis can't see his face but hears the low 'fuck' come from Gladio's mouth. "We gotta get everyone on the train to safety, we can't stop it."

"What?!" Ignis nearly shouts, ungluing from the floor and reaching for the other man. "We have to stop. It's Prompto." The love of my life, he wants to add but the words are stuck in his throat...and would have been ignored by the bigger man.

"He's a tough kid, Noct," Gladio continues to say into the phone and grabs Ignis' wrist. "He'll be all right until we can get him."

Being blind has its advantages, like how he can tell that someone is lying easier just by the sound of their voice. Gladio didn't think Prompto would be okay, which was another reason why the needed to stop. Ignis wanted to grab back the phone and scream at Noct to do  _ something _ . Maybe even jump off the train himself to get Prompto. The Prince could  _ warp _ , he wouldn't get hurt.

But Gladio was hanging up and walking away from Ignis.

"Gladio," he calls after his friend. "We  _ need _ to stop.  _ Please _ ."

"Iggy get a hold of yourself and think." Gladio stops and grabs his shoulders. "These people need to come first. If we don't get them to safety, they can all die. Prompto has a better chance of survival on his own than they do right now."

Ignis doesn't want to agree with Gladio, it feels too much like a betrayal to his love, but he nods anyway. Gladio lets him go and together, they go about doing what they needed to do to make sure no one died on the train.

\----------------------

Later when they find Prompto, hurting and weak, Ignis wants to kill something...or someone, like Ardyn. He wants to punch Gladio for talking him into not going back for the blonde and yell at Noct for pushing him off, but knows that would do more harm than good.

Instead, he waits until he hears the chains fall and for Noct to help Prompto to the ground before he is scooping the blonde up in a ferocious hug. Prompto hugs back, weakly and Ignis can feel tears falling down his face from where their cheeks are pressed together.

Gladio and Noct stand back to allow the reunion and Ignis is grateful.

"Darling, I thought I lost you," he nearly sobs into Prompto's dirty blonde hair. "Forgive me for not being with you."

"It's okay, Iggy," Prompto is crying now, "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Ignis doesn't know when the guilt will fade, but he does know that Prompto is never going to leave his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Stand By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my posting streak was ruined. I'll try to post daily from now on. If not, there's still going to be 30 prompts.

_ When the night has come… _

It hadn’t even been a day since Prompto was rescued before Noctis was ripped from the group and trapped in the crystal. Outside, the light faded away into eternal darkness. Inside, the three men sagged against the railing in front of the shining blue crystal, unsure of what to do and how to go on.

Prompto’s whole body ached and as time went on, it took more and more willpower to not start whimpering. Adrenaline had been the only thing keeping him going when Noct had found him chained up. Now, that it had been depleted, he felt every ache and pain that Ardyn had inflicted on his body.

A hand clasped his wrist and he looked up to see Ignis. “What’s wrong?” The older man asked.

“N-Nothing.”

Ignis gave him a look. “I may be blind but I can still tell when you are lying. What hurts?”

Glancing over at Gladio, Prompto saw that he was staring at him, too. “Nothing hurts.”

“You’re shaking,” Ignis said, not letting go of his wrists. “And you’re trying to hide your whimpers. My hearing has vastly improved. It is no use to lie to me. What hurts?”

Prompto couldn’t take it. He sobbed, “Everything. Everything hurts! But that doesn’t matter because Noct is gone and I don’t want you to worry about me!” Tears fell freely from Prompto’s eyes and he curled in on himself, away from Ignis and avoided looking at Gladio.

“True, Noct is gone,” Ignis started softly. “But that doesn’t me when we should ignore on of our own when they’re in pain. You were here for  _ days _ Prompto. That man hurt you for  _ days _ . You need to be taken care of and both of us are going to do just that.” Ignis cupped Prompto’s cheek briefly before turning to where Gladio was sitting.

“Gladio, can you-?”

“On it,” he spoke before Ignis could finish. “Let’s go, Blondie.” He lifted Prompto up in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Prompto whimpered when the movement jostled one of his multiple injuries. The pain was so intense now, he couldn’t tell where it was radiating most from.

“We’re going to head back to one of those rooms and you’re gonna rest on a real bed.” Gladio’s chest rumbled with his voice and Prompto nodded.

_ And the land is dark… _

“It’s pitch black out there and it’s supposed to be the middle of the day,” Gladio whispered to Ignis sometime later. Prompto laid on one of the beds and Ignis had given him the last potion. It had eased the pain some and caused him to fall asleep. Now, he was slowly coming back to the real world.

The room was dim. Ignis and Gladio sat at a small table on the other end of the room. A radio sat between them but they hadn’t turned it on.

“What’s going on?” He asked, groggy from pain and sleep.

_ And the moon is the only light we’ll see... _

Ignis got up to walk over to Prompto’s side. “Nothing to worry about at the moment.” He placed a hand on Prompto’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Do you want me to be honest, Iggy?”

Ignis’ mouth quirked in a half smile. “Of course.”

“I feel like shit. But a lot better than I felt earlier.”

Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder and it took everything in Prompto not to melt under the touch. “That’s a relief.”

“I think we should get some rest,” Gladio announced and stood. “We need to be well-rested if we want to get past all of the demons.” He shut the door and wedged a metal chair under the handle, then pushed the table in front of that. Nothing was going to get in.

_ No, I won’t be afraid. No, I won’t be afraid. _

Before Prompto could chicken out, he moved over on the bed and patted the empty spot next to him. “You can sleep here, Iggy,” he said, voice cracking. “I think I’ll sleep better if you were near.”

Ignis paused for a moment. “Are you sure?”

_ More than anything! _ Prompto wanted to shout. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Ignis moved slowly. First, he placed his cane on the floor, but still within reach. Then, he took off his glasses before he finally lifted up the light covers and slid next to Prompto. The blonde man ignored Gladio, who was probably watching the whole thing with a smirk.

“If it comforts you even more,” Ignis whispered. “You can hold onto me while we sleep.”

Prompto felt his face heat. “O-Okay.” He wrapped an arm around Ignis’ chest and placed his head over his heart. Ignis reached up and held onto his wrist. 

“Goodnight, Prompto.”

“Night, Iggy.”

_ Just as long as you stand, stand by me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably a little lame but I still hope some of you liked it!


	6. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompto's birthday today :)

Since Prompto had met Noctis, five birthdays had passed.

When he had turned fifteen, Prompto had just started hanging out with the Prince and hadn;t thought of telling him his birthday quite yet. He didn’t want to make it seem like he wanted an expensive gift. So, he had spent his birthday alone. At least, his parents had thought to call.

Somehow, for Prompto’s sixteenth birthday, Noctis had found out it was his birthday and threw him a party at his apartment. It was only the Prince, his Advisor and his Shield but it was the biggest party Prompto ever had.

The same thing happened for Prompto’s seventeenth, eighteenth and nineteenth and he would have it no other way. He wasn’t alone on his birthday and that was all that mattered to him.

Now, it was his twentieth birthday and Prompto was spending it in Lestallum.

Earlier that day, Noct, Ignis and Gladio had done whatever he wanted and had eaten lunch at a place that had served extremely spicy food. Noct and Gladio had almost died, but Prompto had ordered seconds.

Now, the sun was sinking low, the streets of Lestallum were to starting to cool and Prompto had Ignis all to himself.

"What would you like to do now?" Ignis reached for Prompto's hand, who eagerly intertwined their fingers.

They had become a couple at the start of their journey but this was the first time they were alone together in what could be considered a date-like setting. Ignis promised when they made it back to Insomnia, they would go on many dates to make up for it. Prompto didn't mind because every night, whether in camp or hotel, he was able to curl up next to Ignis.

"Well, I'm twenty now. I'd like to drink."

"A bar, then? There are plenty around," Ignis said. "It just a matter of finding a suitable one."

"Uh, actually, I was thinking of a more romantic place," Prompto said somewhat sheepishly, face red. "Like a fancy place that serves wine."

"Is that something you'd like to do?"

"Yes," he answered.

Besides, Lestallum, Golden Quay was the only place that had a fancy place to eat and they wouldn't be back at Galdin Quay until their return trip, which was still a few weeks out.

"I think I saw the perfect place earlier." Ignis smiled down at Prompto before leading him through the winding streets of the city.

\--------------------

The place Ignis had spoke of was exactly what Prompto had had in mind. It was a nice looking restaurant with outdoor seating on a balcony that had an amazing view. The blonde wished he had brought his camera to snap a few pictures.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Ignis asked, after receiving the wine menu from a well-dressed waiter.

"Yep," Prompto said, almost bouncing in his chair. "So, pick out something good."

Ignis picked out a red wine, which Prompto didn't fully hate (he was hoping it would taste a little more fruity but didn't complain). They both ordered different entries and picked off each other's plates, laughing when their attempts at feeding each other fell short. Often in their laps. Desert was a moist slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. The couple polished it off quickly.

As they walked home a while later, Prompto leaned into Ignis' side, feeling a little buzzed from the wine. Ignis had an arm around his waist and his head leaned slightly on Prompto's soft blonde hair.

"Don't tell Noct," Promtpo said as they neared the hotel. "But this has been the best birthday yet because I got to spend it with you."

They stopped in front of the large building where they would be staying the night. Ignis turned Prompto to face him. "Your secret is safe with me." He leaned down and kissed him. "Happy birthday, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend in this universe, twenty is the legal drinking age and that they are on just a normal driving trip. Insomnia doesn't fall and all is well in the world.


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis was missing.
> 
> The four of them had entered the dungeon and only three had escaped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to try to update every other day. It'll be a lot less stressful. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this installment! :)

Ignis was missing.

The four of them had entered the dungeon and only three had escaped it. Bent over and out of breath, Prompto was the first to notice their missing party member. Aggressively, he started shaking his best friend. "Noct," he cried. "Where's Iggy?"

It was then that the two other men looked around and saw that Ignis was not with them.

"Ignis!" Gladio bellowed down the mouth of the dungeon. While the Advisor's name echoed down the dark corridor, there was no response. In fact there was no noise at all. They had been chased through the dungeon by dozens of demons, too many to take on and now, they couldn't even hear them.

That wasn't good.

"We have to go back for him!" Prompto shook Noctis' arm.

"Hell yeah, we do."

However, before the younger men could run back into the dungeon, Gladio grabbed each one by their collars and yanked them back. Both fell to their butts and Gladio towered over them. "There's no way we're going back in there now."

"But Iggy!" Prompto protested.

"We can't leave him in there with those daemons!" Noct added.

“ _ We  _ barely escaped those daemons. We don’t stand a chance against them. Especially now, with one less member.”

“But-” Prompto protested.

“If Iggy was smart, which he is, he’d hole up somewhere. He’d know we wouldn’t want to come get him until daybreak.” Prompto hated how unconfident the big man sounded. 

“Now, let’s set up camp before more daemons come for us.”

The pair reluctantly stood and followed. Prompto glanced back at the opening of the dungeon and made a decision.

\-----------------

Half an hour later, camp was set up and water was boiling for their Cup Noodles. Gladio pounded in the last stake and stood with a groan. “Blondie, get the sleeping bags, will ya?”

No response.

Gladio turned. “Blondie?”

Noct sat next to the fire, shoulders hunched. He used a stick to poke at the burning logs and ignored his Shield, who was practically breathing down his neck at that point.

“Where’s Prompto?” His voice was practically a growl.

“He’s not in the tent?” Noct asked innocently. “Said he was tired. You know, from running from daemons and all.”

“Noctis…”

“Yes?” Noct turned his head and looked up at his friend, eyes wide with innocence.

\-----------------------------------

Prompto knew that going back to the dungeon by himself was a dumb idea, but Iggy was still in there and he couldn’t just sit back at camp and do  _ nothing _ . What if Iggy was hurt? Or even dead? What if he had thought his friends had abandoned him and didn’t care if he was still alive?

Those thoughts caused Prompto to pick up the pace. Now, he was at the mouth of the dungeon and didn't hesitate to walk inside. There were still no noises coming from within, which was odd...and frightening. He wanted to call out for Ignis, but didn't want to deal with a swarm of daemons. He'd only brought curatives and those were for Iggy, if he was hurt. And one couldn't exactly give themselves a Phoenix Down if they were already dead.

When Prompto heard scrambling up ahead, he pressed himself against a rocky wall and prayed nothing saw him. It almost made him turn back, back to the camp where they would wait until morning to get Ignis.

But Prompto knew he couldn't do that. Ignis could be killed in that time. The group needed him and Prompto wouldn't allow that.

Without Ignis, there wouldn't be hot meals (that actually tasted good), much needed advice and knowledge. There wouldn't be a mediator when they decided to go at each other's throats or a negotiator when they completed hunts. The list could go on.

Without Prompto, there wouldn't be...pictures.

Big whoop.

The group would be fine without Prompto. They would fall apart without Ignis.

So, the blonde strengthened his resolve and continued down the corridor.

\------------------------

Prompto soon came to a fork in the dungeons tunnel. Scratching his head, he couldn't remember the path Noct had chosen earlier. "Fuck," he muttered. This was going to be the life or death decision for Ignis. If only he had paid attention and not been afraid of every little sound.

"Fuck!" He cried again a little louder.

"P-Prompto?"

Now, he was hallucinating Ignis' voice.

"I know you're not really here, Iggy," he said to the dark. "But if you could help me choose a path so I can find you, I would be grateful."

"I'm to your right." There was the sound of something scrambling on the rock. Prompto swung his light and held up a gun.

However, like some miracle, Ignis appeared in front of him. Unhurt and most importantly, not dead. Before Prompto could overthink things, he flung himself into Ignis' arms.Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto and held him close.

"How did you manage to lose the daemons?" Prompto asked after a moment.

"It wasn't easy," he said. "I lost track of everyone early on. It was by luck that I saw the crack in the wall. I was barely able to fit and was very uncomfortable, but I was able to survive." He didn't let go of Prompto. "I knew the daemons had moved on ahead but I stayed put, just in case."

"They weren't there when I came to find you."

Ignis frowned. "Then, maybe we should make a hasty exit." He grabbed Prompto and the pair did just that.

\-------------------------

Prompto had never been so lucky in his life. No daemons had attacked them as they fled the dungeon. When Gladio found out, he would feel like shit for not allowing them to go back for the Advisor. However, Prompto knew why he hadn't let them. He had a duty to protect Noct, no matter what.

"We made camp just a way ahead," Prompto said. "Gladio said we would come back for you at daybreak, but I couldn't wait that long."

Ignis squeezed his hand. "For that, I am grateful."

Prompto felt his face heat up.

"Before we get to camp, there is something I would like to do."

The pair stopped in the middle of the dirt path. Just through the trees, he could see the lights of the haven and the orange glow of the fire. Prompto wondered if Gladio and Noctis were waiting for them.

"What is it, Igs?"

Ignis didn't say anything. Instead, he cupped Prompto's cheek and kissed him on the mouth. The blonde was too shocked to respond at first.

"Was that because I came back for you?"

"Partly and partly because I've always wanted to do that."

"Really?"

"Really. I've been attracted to you since the day we met."

Prompto was speechless for a moment. This had to be a dream. First, there had been no daemons to fight and now, this. Pinching himself, he found that it wasn't a dream. 

"Uh, I have been, too."

"Excellent. Now, shall we head back? I'm sure Gladio and Noct are worried."

"Uh, can we wait a few more minutes?" Prompto bit his lip, feeling shy.

"Oh. Is there something you want to do?" 

He could hear the smile in Ignis voice. So, instead of responding with words, Prompto threw his arms around Ignis' neck and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Halloween

Prompto loved Halloween.

There were many reasons why he loved Halloween. One, it was so close to his birthday. The twenty-fifth, he got presents and on the thirty-first, he got candy. Two, he usually got the day off and would spend it binge watching all of his favorite Halloween movies. Three, he got to dress up. Even at twenty, he still dressed up. Though, he no longer went door to door, he still passed out candy to those few kids who made it to his side of Insomnia.

After the hours of trick or treating were over (which seemed to get earlier and earlier every year), Prompto would head over to Noct's place for his Halloween party.

However, things were a little different this year.

Normally, he did all of his pre-party activities on his own. This year, he had company. He had Ignis.

"I thought this was a Christmas movie," the Advisor said as Prompto put in the last movie of the evening. Once it finished, it would almost be time to start passing out candy.

"That's debatable," Prompto replied and returned to his seat on the couch, curled into Ignis' side. "I watch it for both."

"Is this your way of telling me that we'll be binge watching Christmas movies when the time comes?" Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders and got more comfortable on the couch. He'd even put his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

“Yep! It’s my Christmas Eve tradition.” He looked up at Ignis and smiled.

Ignis returned the smile before kissing the blonde on his forehead. “I look forward to it.”

Prompto could barely contain his excitement over Ignis saying that he still planned on being with Prompto two months from now. They’d already been together for a month now and Prompto hoped they would be together for a long time (maybe even forever).

It took them awhile to get to this point.

Ignis had thought he was betraying his duty to Noct when he fell in love with his best friend, so hadn’t made a move and pinned for the blonde. Prompto hadn’t felt worthy for the Advisor and had pinned silently, as well.

It had taken Gladio and Noct to get them to finally make a move on one another and they had been happy since.

\-----------------

After the movie, the pair went to put on their costumes to pass candy in. 

Ignis looked very sexy as a vampire and Prompto didn't think he looked half bad as a zombie. The kids seemed to love it when they answered the door dressed in their costumes. A few times, Prompto had to slap Ignis' hand from the candy bowl.

"Thought you were only supposed to drink blood."

"You know I have a sweet tooth," Ignis replied reaching for the candy again. "Just one piece?"

"No." Prompto hugged the bowl close and turned his back.

"Not even for a kiss?"

Prompto peeked over his shoulder. "Two kisses."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we're bargaining, then?"

"It's my candy."

"Fine. I accept the terms. Two kisses for a piece of candy."

Promtpo whipped around, almost causing his candy to spill out, and tilted his head up. Ignis cupped his cheeks, leaned forward and kissed...each cheek. Stepping back, he smiled smugly before snatching a piece of candy to stuff in his mouth.

"There," he said. "Two kisses."

Prompto narrowed his eyes and pouted. "You know where I wanted you to kiss me. Definitely no more candy for you tonight."

"You wound me."

\--------------------

Later that night, the couple went to Noct's Halloween party where they drank, ate and had fun. Prompto wished that the night could last forever, especially with Ignis leaning into his side as he started to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Once everyone left late that night, Prompto hauled Ignis to Noct's spare bedroom. He undressed him the most uncomfortable parts of his costume off and tucked him under the blankets. Prompto cleaned the makeup off his face and joined him, snuggling close to Ignis.

There was a new reason why he loved Halloween and that was because he got to spend it with Ignis like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had big plans for this prompt, but they kind of fizzled out about halfway through. I apologize if you find this update lacking.


	9. Boy Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite prompt so far. I might revisit it in the future.

Prompto still couldn't believe it.

He was in a  _ band _ .

In one hand, he held the neck of his guitar and the other, the body. He had just played his heart out on the second-hand guitar and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. Three people, who had the ability to make his dreams come true or crush them, stood before him. Their backs had been turned to him after the last note had faded and their heads were bent as they deliberated.

However, it had only taken a few moments for them to turn to the blonde and told him he was in.

"Welcome to  _ Insomnia _ ," Noct said with a smile. The dark-haired man went to the same University as Prompto and had been in a few of his classes. They'd gotten to talking about music and Noct had invited him to try out for his band.

"Really?" Prompto could barely contain his excitement. He knew Noct had been a part of Insomnia when they talked about music and had nearly fainted when Noct had given him the opportunity to tryout for them.

_ Insomnia _ was a pretty popular band around campus but hadn't played a gig in a few months because their last guitar player had quit.

"Yes, really," Noct replied. "We definitely liked your sound, dude."

"We believe it would be the perfect match to our play style." One of the other three members, a tall, skinny man with an accent spoke. Prompto couldn't take his eyes off the perfectness of his face.

He was definitely in trouble if he was already developing a crush.

"And you clearly got the passion for it," the biggest guy of the group spoke.

"Playing in a band has been a dream of mine since my dad gave me my first guitar," Prompto spoke. The guitar he spoke of now rested on the wall in his room. He had outgrown it after a few years and had taken odd jobs to scrape together enough money for the guitar he had now.

There were times Prompto had thought about starting his own band, something small and probably not popular. But to do that one needed friends.

"Well we're happy that you will be fulfilling your dreams with us," the man with the accent spoke again and Prompto felt his face heat up.

_ Oh no. This is going to be _ bad.

\-------------------------

Gladio, the big man, played the drums. Nothing surprising there, honestly.

Noct also played guitar and was the lead vocals.

Ignis played a variety of instruments. Piano, violin, guitar. He played whatever the mood of the song called for.

Prompto played guitar and after Noct had heard him singing along to the radio one evening in Noct's dorm room, was also backup vocals. That was a new one for him. No one had ever told him he could sing, but then again, no one had ever really heard him sing before.

After a month of practicing together, they were ready for their first gig with Prompto as their new member. To say Prompto was nervous was an understatement. He was  _ terrified _ , not so much of performing in front of people but of performing in front of people and screwing up. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his bandmates, his  _ friends. _

Ignis found him outside in an alley close to having a panic attack.

"We are about to be on in fifteen minutes," the taller man said before he noticed the quick breaths Prompto was taking.

"What's the matter?" He stood in front of Prompto, a hand on each of his shoulders.

"I-I can't do this, Ignis," Prompto finally managed to speak. "If I mess up, it's gonna reflect badly on the band, on  _ you _ . I can't do this." Now, he felt near tears.

"Prompto, you'll do perfectly fine," Ignis soothed. "We're not perfect and if you make a mistake, that's okay. Everyone has made their share of mistakes."

"Even you?"

Ignis smiled. "Even me." He eased his grip off Prompto's shoulders. "Now, come on." He gripped Prompto's hand and led him to the door. "I've been looking forward to hearing you sing in front of a crowd."

"I'm only backup."

Prompto tried hard to not think about Ignis' hand in his. He was only leading him inside, thinking he was still a little shaky on his feet. Nothing more.

"I can still hear you. In fact, we've even discussed letting you lead a song or two."

"W-What?" That was news to him.

"That is how good we think you are, dear Prompto." 

Even when the pair made backstage, where Noct and Gladio were finishing setting up, Ignis hadn't let go of his hand.

\---------------------------

**Six Months Later**

Prompto couldn't believe it.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

_ Insomnia _ was being offered a record deal.

They had liked the vocals that Noctis and Prompto voiced together and Ignis range of instruments and Gladio's skills as a drummer. Everything had come together to work in their favor. They were on their way to becoming famous, to have their music reach more people.

Prompto sat beside Noct, who was leaning toward Ignis as he discussed the contract placed in front of him. Noct was the leader of the band, but Ignis was definitely the brains. No big decision was made until met with his approval.

After everything was negotiated, the four went out to celebrate.

They were in a new town, having traveled there to meet for the record deal, and were determined to own the night. They moved from place to place and had so many drinks that it was a miracle that any of them could walk straight. 

Once it seemed that every place was closed, they made it back to their hotel where they had two rooms. Gladio, who was all but carrying Noct, led him to their room and with a slurred goodnight to Ignis and Prompto went inside.

Prompto plastered himself against Ignis' back and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist as he opened the door. Ignis was slightly more stable on his feet than Prompto but both of them tumbled onto the nearest bed.

"Was wondering how I'd get you in my bed, Iggy," Prompto slurred and threw a leg over Ignis' waist. "Guess you did it for me."

"If you wanted me in your bed, all you had to do was ask, darling," Ignis replied. "But now, isn't the time." He detangled himself from the blonde, who whined at the loss of contact.

"Maybe when you're sober, when we're both sober."

"Iggy!" Prompto whined and made grabby hands at him, but Ignis side-stepped him.

"I'm sorry, Prompto." Ignis climbed into his own bed, fully clothed. "Not when we're drunk, okay? If we're going to make that step, I want us to remember it."

\-----------------------------------

**Two Months Later**

They had their first fight on the road.

It was nothing worth splitting the band up for, but it left a bit of tension between the four of them for a few days. Mostly between Noct and Gladio. The big man had been upset with Noct for missing practice to go on a date.

They were in Tenebrae for a few days doing a few shows. Tenebrae happened to be the city where Noctis' childhood friend lived. Through the years they had kept in touch, but it was obvious Noct had a crush. So, when he found out that they would be in the same city as Luna, he had called her up and asked her out on a date.

Honestly, they had been fine without Noct at practice. Prompto would be doing most of the singing for the set, but Gladio hadn't taken it well. Ignis had tried to placate him to no avail and Noct got an earful when he returned looking starry-eyed.

Prompto had felt bad for his best friend. The date had obviously gone well, but he had to come back to the big man screaming at him. Prompto was also envious over his friend's love life. At least he had one.

He didn't remember much from the night they'd signed their deal, but Ignis started to act a little differently around him. The only explanation was that he had come on to the other man and Ignis had returned the affections. He was glad he didn't remember the rejection but mourned the loss of their close relationship.

The performance that night had gone well and Gladio grudgingly apologized to Noct, who promised to let the group know a few days beforehand if he planned to miss practice for a date. Though with them leaving Tenebrae in the morning, he wouldn't be missing practices any time soon.

**A Month Later**

After a practical intense and exciting set, Prompto leaped into Ignis' arms after they'd left the stage. That night, they had premiered a new song, one that Prompto had written and the crowd had seemed to love it.

Of course, he had some help from Ignis on the lyrics.

"They loved it!" Prompto cried into Ignis' shoulder. "I can't belive they loved it."

Ignis waited until Prompto's feet were firmly on the ground before cupping the blonde's cheeks. "Of course they did. You wrote it."

"You helped."

"Only a little."

"Well, what you consider little is a lot to me." He threw his arms around Ignis again. "I don't know what I would do without, Iggy."

"Hmm. Iggy?"

Letting go of Ignis, he looked up. "Uh, yeah. That kind of slipped out. Is that okay to call you?"

"You know that's not the first time you've called me that."

“Really?” For the life of him, Prompto couldn’t remember when he had called Ignis by that nickname. He’d even been debating if he should  _ ever _ call him that.

Ignis looked sad for a moment. “It’s clearly a night you don’t remember very well.”

“Was it the night that made you hate me?” Prompto blurted.

“Hate you? Is that how I’ve been acting lately?”

“N-Not really. But it seems like we’re not as cool as we used to be. So, I figured I did something that night that made you mad at me or uncomfortable.”

“You did neither of those things,”

“Then, what happened?”

“You wished to share a bed with me.”

“I’m guessing that wasn’t all.”

“No. I told you that if you remembered the event in the morning, to ask again and I would give my answer. You never did.”

Prompto went silent for a moment. So, that was why Ignis had been acting strange. Prompto couldn’t fault him for it because if the situation was reversed, he would have acted the same. Probably worse.

“Uh...what if I ask you now? Will you still answer?”

“Yes, but let’s go somewhere quieter.”

It was then that Prompto realized that they were still backstage. Crew members were putting things away but outside the roar of the crowd could still be heard as they slowly made their exit from the venue.

Ignis led him into the alley, very reminiscent to the one Prompto nearly had a panic attack in. “Now,” the taller man said when the only noise they could hear was the occasional car passing by. “You have a question to ask?”

“Uh…” This was it. Time to spill his deepest secret. “I’m in love with you, Iggy,” he blurted. “Have been since the moment I met you.”

Ignis smiled. “While I’m flattered, I thought you were going to ask me a question.”

Prompto felt his face flush. “Will you sleep in my bed tonight?”

“Yes.” Ignis cupped his cheeks. “And I love you too, by the way.”

They met halfway in a deep kiss and were still kissing against the brick wall when Gladio and Noct found them some time later.

\-------------------

Prompto wrote his next song by himself and it was all about Ignis.

And it was a  _ hit _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any inaccuracies. I have no knowledge about instruments or being in a bad.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. 5th of November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, remember the 5th of November...
> 
> I actually had another prompt planned for today but then I just thought of Ignis making a good V and this was born. It's not the exact retelling of the movie and I gloss over A LOT and it's much shorter than I planned, but I wanted to get out out by tonight.

**5th of November**

He was a madman.

There was no way this guy was anywhere near sane. Music was blaring from the speakers all over London,  _ banned _ music and this crazy man was waving his arms around as if he was actually orchestrating it. 

Prompto wasn’t sure if he should make a run for it or just stand and watch the action.

That was before the Old Bailey blew up in an explosion of fire and fireworks.

Now, he was watching in horror as the building crumpled down and the masked man beside him, laughed. It was fairly obvious that this man, who called himself V, was the person behind all of this.

Prompto knew he was fucked.

\---------------

The next day, Prompto awoke because of his alarm and not Fingermen breaking through his door. He saw that as a good sign. So, he got ready for his day at the station with V still in the back of his mind.

Without V’s help, he would have been raped in that alley. Prompto knew that. Though, it wasn’t fair that the Fingermen could take what they wanted from him, despite being the same sex as Prompto, but if Prompto were to be caught with a man, he’d be arrested.

It was only one of the many things that weren’t fair about Sutler’s government.

“Hey!” Noctis, Prompto’s best friend greeted him when the blonde had come in with his coffee. “Where were you last night?”

Prompto had been on his way to Noct’s place when the Fingermen had caught up to him. They had planned to play some banned video games into the early morning hours. However, Prompto didn’t want to tell him about what had happened to him the night before. He trusted the dark-haired man, but the less people knew about his encounter with V, the better.

“Saw some Fingermen patrolling, got scared and went home.”

“Was one of them Gladio?”

“No. Not that I could tell. But not many Fingermen are as big as him.”

Gladio inherited his position from his father, who was a friend of Noct's father. What everyone, including the government, didn't know was that the Amicitia's had no love for Sutler and what he had done to England. However, they had to maintain their positions or be arrested (or killed).

"He would have let you pass," Noct said after taking a sip of his coffee and glancing down at the agenda on his desk.

"I know," Prompto answered.

It definitely hadn't been Gladio who had slapped his face last night or the one who had forced him to his knees and zipped down his pants in front of Prompto's face or the one who had tried to remove his pants.

"So, did you hear about what happened last night to the Old Bailey?"

Prompto rolled his eyes. "I don't live under a rock."

"It's bullshit what they're saying," Noct spoke in a harsh whisper. "That the building was scheduled to be demolished."

Prompto wanted to tell about his encounter with V, but decided to keep it to himself. "Better not let anyone hear you say that. You might wind up under one of Creepy Ardyn's black bags." Which was the last thing Prompto wanted to happen to his friend. People who were black bagged were never seen again. Alive, anyway.

“I know, I know.” Noct sigh and took a seat behind his desk. “Don’t you have a job to do?” He shooed his friend.

“And thanks for the coffee,” he called to Prompto before he closed the door.

————————-

Prompto woke up with a splitting headache and in a bed that wasn’t his. All around him books were stacked ceiling high. If they were to topple, he’d be buried alive. Clangs of metal on metal, like swords (?), could be heard.

He jerked from the bed, regretting it immediately when his pounded even worse. Feeling his forehead, he found a knot there. Everything came back to him, then. He had pepper sprayed a policemen for V and now, he had to stay with the masked man until the 5th of November. Almost a whole year away.

He had been so angry to find that out but realized that if V hadn't done what he had, Prompto would be in jail now. So, he couldn't stay mad at the man for long.

Walking through the halls, he finally found the source of the sounds. It was V sword fighting a knight statue. When he finally saw Prompto standing there, he stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. I just thought you were fighting for real."

\------------------------------

"My real name is Ignis."

Prompto had been with V- Ignis, for several months now. They'd grown closer and Prompto longed to see the man's face. 

"I use the name V because it serves a purpose for the revolution. You are probably the only person alive who knows my real name."

"And...And I'll treasure it."

Prompto had never seen Ignis' face, but he had heard his voice, had spent time with him. He knew what he liked to eat for breakfast, what his favorite movie was and the type of books he enjoyed.

Prompto was in love.

\------------------------

This wasn't how Prompto wanted to see Ignis' face.

He had just gifted Prompto a train full of explosives and now was off to fight Ardyn and his men. Ignis didn't plan on coming back alive.

"Wait, please!" Prompto called after him.

Ignis stopped and turned.

Prompto threw his arms around the black-clad man. "Please, don't go. We can leave here together."

"Prompto..." Slowly, Ignis pried his arms away from his body. "I have to do this. In order for you to live in a world where you no longer have to be afraid, I need to go."

The blonde sniffled. "I want to see your face," he said. "I want to see the  _ real _ face of the man I love."

Ignis gasped, the sound muffled because of the mask. "I-I..."

_ "Please. _ "

After a moment, Ignis' gloved hands moved to the white mask and slowly, very slowly lifted it off his face. Prompto expected to see a man horribly scarred (he didn't care, though, he would have still loved him). Though, Ignis was scarred around one of his eyes, his skin was nearly perfect and his eyes were a beautiful green.

Prompto wanted to ask why he had wanted to cover his face but knew they didn't have time to discuss it. Instead, he reached for Ignis' face and cupped his cheeks. "Beautiful," he murmured before pressing his lips to Ignis'.

The kiss didn't last long. Prompto stepped back. "Come back to me, Ignis.  _ Please _ . A better world would be nothing to me without you."

"I'll-I'll try. For you."

\---------------------------

Darkness.

That was all Ignis could see. Darkness all around him.

Beside him, Prompto wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the elevator at the top of Shadow Gallery.

"I know you won't be able to see it," Prompto spoke. "But I want you to be here when Parliament finally blows up."

The fight with Ardyn had been tough. Ignis knew that he was lucky to have been able to return to Prompto. However, his eyesight had been stolen from him. If that was the price he had to pay in order to stay with Promtpo, he would gladly pay it.

"There it goes," Prompto spoke right before the sound of explosions filled the air. "It's started." He clutched one of Ignis' hands in his. "And I'm glad you're here beside me when it did."

It had never been his intention to be alive now. He had intended to die in the name of his revolution, but he was glad to be with Prompto now.

"I'm glad I'm with you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way more mushy than the original!
> 
> Just for fun...
> 
> Ignis- V  
Prompto- Evie  
Noctis- Gordon (he totally lives in my version though)  
Gladio- Fingerman (a good one)  
Ardyn- Creedy


	11. Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be 'Celebration' but it quickly turned to more comforting than celebrating. Hope you all enjoy!

It was the cause of major celebration.

Prince Noctis had finally married Lady Lunafreya and united Lucis with Tenebrae. The wedding had been a long time coming, with attempts at both of their lives. Noct, at one point, had to go in hiding when one attempt had almost succeeded. Fortunately, Gladio and Ignis had been close by to save his life.

Noct had spent months outside of Insomnian walls, camping out on havens or in small town motels. If it hadn't been for his three friends, he would have probably gone insane. Especially on those nights camping out when he didn't have any phone service.

Now, here it was, at the Citadel celebrating his union in marriage to the woman he loved.

Glancing around the other party members, he noticed one blonde head that was missing. Odd, he was sure he had just seen Prompto taking pictures earlier.

"Is something the matter, Your Majesty?"

It took everything in Noct not to roll his eyes, he was not King  _ yet _ but his friends liked to tease. "Have you seen Prompto recently?"

Ignis tilted his head. "No, actually, I haven't."

"Thought you two were attached to the hip...or at least  _ you _ wanted to be, anyway." The Prince nudged his oldest friend and Advisor, his turn to tease.

"You're happily married and now you think you're an expert in romance."

"I got the girl didn't I?" Noct smirked.

"Need I remind you that your  _ father _ got the girl for you."

"Oh, shut up."

The good-natured teasing continued for a few minutes until both of them still couldn't find Prompto in the crowd. "Maybe he's taking pictures in the garden," Ignis suggested. "I'll go and see."

"Thanks and tell him if he stays out there, he'll miss out on the bouquet toss. " Noct winked and went to stand beside Luna, who was talking to her brother.

\---------------------

Prompto was out in the gardens when Ignis found him but he wasn't taking pictures. Instead, he looked like one with how still he was sitting on a stone bench. His head was bent and his fingers idly brushed over his camera.

Something was on his mind.

"Mind if I sit?"

Prompto startled at Ignis' sudden appearance but he moved around on the bench, leaving a space. "Yeah. Go ahead, Iggy."

"So, what are you doing out here?" Ignis decided to start off light, allow Prompto to gather his thoughts before asking him what was bothering him.

"Just needed a break from everything inside. Thought I'd take some pictures out here." He held up the camera as if Ignis needed proof.

Ignis placed a hand on Prompto's wrist, the one with the wristband. It covered a tattoo given to him at birth. Only Prompto's closest friends knew about it. "Now, tell me what you're really doing out here," his voice was soft, not accusing in the slightest.

Prompto sighed heavily before looking at Ignis and gave him a little smile. "You always seem to know when something is bothering me, huh?"

Ignis' goal in life was to become an expert on Prompto, he wanted to know everything about the blonde. "Yes, I do and I wish to help whenever something is. So, please allow me to do so."

Prompto sighed again. "So, things are going to be different for Noct now, huh?"

"I assume so. He's a married man."

"You know what I mean, Iggy. Soon, he'll be King and Luna will be Queen. You're going to be busy advising him, because Astrals know he'll need it, and Gladio will be busy shielding him." He ran a hand through his hair. "Where does that leave me?"

"Prom-"

It was like a dam had broken. "I'm just the pleb best friend. I don't have any special gifts that'll aid him as King. I was just someone he could play video games and eat pizza with. He won't have time for that once he's crowned. He won't have time for me."

"You don't believe that do you? You're Noct's best friend, he would  _ neve _ r cast you aside. I wouldn't let him."

Prompto stopped and stared at him. 

"You are important to Noct, Prompto. So very important. I'm afraid he would have become a hardened version of himself if you weren't here. Being in hiding nearly destroyed him but you were there and made things better."

The blonde looked away. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Ignis grabbed Prompto's shoulder and made him turn to look at him once more. "No, I'm not. If I have to get Noct out here to prove it to you, I will. Those months may have killed us all, but you were there to make things lighter. All of us are grateful for you. Especially me."

"Especially you?"

"You made me realize something."

"What?" Prompto's voice was a whisper.

"That I could love someone as deeply as I love you."

"I-Iggy?" Prompto's voice was shaky, on the verge of tears.

"I love you, Prompto. More than I love anyone, more than I love Noct...and Noct was my-"

"Everything," Prompto finished for him before launching himself at Ignis. "I love you, too. Gods do I love you!"

\-----------------

When Noct and Luna came out to the gardens to look for their two friends, they found the pair kissing on a stone bench. Luna took Noct's hand and squeezed it with a smile.

"About time," Noct whispered before he encircled an arm around his wife's waist and walked back inside.


	12. Campfire Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been almost a month since I updated this. My new goal is to get this done before the new year. *crosses fingers*

It was only the two of them around the fire, as it was most nights.

Noct usually called it an early night, especially if they had spent the day hunting marks or fighting off Imperials. Gladio usually followed soon after, usually getting up with the sun for a run. Prompto and Ignis were the night owls of the group.

Prompto sat on the flat stone of the Haven, near the fire as there was a chill in the air and fiddled with the settings of his camera. A little behind him and to the left, Ignis sat in a chair sipping on a steaming cup of tea and holding a book.

Gladio was the reader of the group but Ignis definitely had the better taste of the two.

"You sure that's good for your eyes, Iggy?" Prompto leaned his head back and looked up at the other man.

"The fire is allowing me plenty of light, Prompto." He punctuated his point by flipping a page. "Thank you for the concern, though."

"No probs. Just gotta make sure that the guy who drives us around everywhere doesn't ruin his eyesight."

That earned Prompto a small smirk from the bespectacled man. "Don't worry, Prompto. I go through great lengths to ensure my eyesight is impeccable." He tapped his glasses with a long forefinger.

The blonde had learned that Ignis could see quite well without his glasses but with anything that was imperfect about his person, Ignis fixed it and wore glasses. Of course, they didn't deter from how attractive the man was. Whenever Prompto wore his glasses, he felt like a nerd.

"So, is that book any good?" Prompto leaned all the way on his back and stared up. Ignis' feet were inches from his head. Putting his camera on night mode, he faced it toward the sky and the stars.

"I'm finding it enjoyable. Why? Will you want to read it when I finish?"

Prompto shrugged. "Maybe. I haven't read a good book in awhile."

Ignis leaned forward so Prompto could see his face. Quickly, he snapped a picture. Ignis' face was in the forefront and a spatter of stars was in the background. Prompto knew he would be saving that one.

"That's because you've been reading from Gladio's pile of drivel."

"Better than nothing."

Ignis leaned back in his chair. "I suppose you are correct. Though, if it were up to Noct, he wouldn't touch a book."

Prompto sat up and leaned his back against Ignis' chair. "Well, he did have to read all those boring, stupidly big royal books growing up. I wouldn't want to see another book after that."

"Correction.  _ I _ read those books to him and half the time, he was fast asleep."

"Huh." Honestly, that didn't surprise Prompto in the least. 

"Is there any other lies Noct has been telling you?" Ignis placed his book to the side and gave Prompto his full attention. Prompto stood to grab his own chair, so that he could be face to face with the other man.

He brought the chair close and smiled. "Well..."

\------------------------------

"So, what do you and Specs talk about late at night?"

They were stocking up on supplies and refueling at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere. Gladio and Ignis had gone into the shop to buy more curatives. Prompto had decided to stay behind while his best friend filled up the Regalia.

"Anything and everything. Why?"

"Just wondering. You two are always the last to go to bed when we camp out?"

"Hm. Are you afraid we talk about you?" Prompto teased. "Because we do. A lot."

"Hey!" Noct swiped at his friend, who danced away laughing.

"All good things, of course," the blonde lied. They never talked bad about the Prince but they did tell their share of embarrassing stories. They had been the two to spend the most time with Noct while in Insomnia, so they had a lot of material to work with.

"Good because I can order you to only say good things."

"Ha! Like we'd listen."

"So you  _ do _ say bad things about me!"

When Gladio and Ignis emerged from the shop with their hands full of supplies, they found Prompto and Noctis standing on either side of the Regalia. When Noct took a step to the right, Prompto took on the right, laughing. Noct was about to leap over the top when the sight of the two older men stopped him.

"Do we even want to know?" Gladio asked.

"No," Noct mumbled and Prompto chirped.

\----------------------------

That night, the four of them were camping out again.

This time, Prompto dragged his chair next to Ignis and together, they looked over the photos he had taken that day.

"I especially like this one," Ignis commented with a smile.

It had been taken during a fairly easy fight with a few voretooth. They were down to the last one, which Gladio and Noct were taking care of, when Prompto called for a photo. The top of his blonde head and eyes could be seen in the foreground. Behind him, Ignis stopped midfight to give him a wave and a smile. Gladio's shirt was off as he swung downward on the monster and there was a sparkle of blue as Noct had warped in to help.

"I like it to." Prompto saved it and mentally made a note to develop it next time they were in a town. "Don't know why Gladio's shirt was off, though."

"You're not the only one to wonder that," Ignis said.

"I mean, I guess if you got the body, you should show it off."

"I suppose."

Prompto wanted to say something about Ignis' body and his need to show it off, but bit his tongue. It was true that he'd developed a crush over the course of their nightly campfire talks but he didn't need to make it obvious to the other man. Or awkward.

"Oh," Ignis said suddenly. "I finished that book. Would you like to read it?"

"Sure," Prompto responded. "It'll probably take me awhile to finish but it'll give me something to do on slow nights."

"Would this be considered a slow night, then?" Ignis teased as he got up to retrieve the book from where he'd placed it on the small table he used to cook on.

"No, these are the best nights," admitting that brought a blush to Prompto's face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I love camping out. Well, except for the bugs, and the hard ground, and the cramped tent, and the sound of monsters running around, and-"

"I thought you said you loved camping out," Ignis said, returning with book in hand. 

"I do! Just not those things. I like being outdoors, especially around the fire and being able to see the stars. I really like being able to talk with you. Just us."

Prompto knew his face was red, could feel the heat on his cheeks that wasn't from the fire. He might as well had confessed to Ignis then and there. It was obvious.

"I enjoy it, too." He sat back in his seat once Prompto had taken the book from his hands. "I get you to myself."

Prompto's mouth went dry at that and instead, opened the book in his lap to examine the pages. There was no way Ignis meant those words in the way Prompto was thinking. No way at all.

"So, uh, is this book any good?" It was such an obvious change in subject but Prompto knew he would make a fool of himself if the conversation had continued.

"I enjoyed it. I believe you will, too. It'll give us something more to discuss if you were to finish."

"I'll try."

If reading the book lead to more late night talks with Ignis, Prompto would read it cover to cover.

\---------------------------

A whole week went by before the four of them needed to camp. They had signed up for a night hunt of some kind of daemon. The fight had been pretty easy for once and they were able to call it an early night.

A whole week went by before the four of them needed to camp. They had signed up for a night hunt of some kind of daemon. The fight had been pretty easy for once and they were able to call it an early night.

Ignis had made a hearty stew and it wasn't long until Gladio and Noct called it a night, leaving Prompto alone with the Advisor.

Tonight was the night. He was finally going to tell Ignis how he felt.

At first, Prompto had decided to keep his feelings to himself but while they had been fighting the daemon earlier Ignis hadn't left his side and brushed touches on him whenever he could. It made Prompto think that Ignis had feelings for him, too.

"Uh, Iggy?" He started, voice cracking slightly with nerves. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Certainly," Ignis responded and pressed a mug of tea into the blonde's hands before taking a seat in a chair close to Prompto. "This is the time we usually have most of our conversations, is it not?"

"Yeah," Prompto chuckled. "My favorite time of the day."

"Mine, as well."

Silence stretched out after that. Ignis patiently waited for him to speak.

"So we've known each other for awhile now, huh?"

"I believe it will be six years in September. We first met when Noct asked me to give you a ride home from school."

Prompto remembered that. His friendship with the Prince still had been new and he'd been extremely nervous to get a ride from Noct's advisor. But over time they had gotten to know one another and now...here they were. On the precipice of becoming something  _ more _ . Maybe.

"Y-Yeah and in those six years I kind of...fell in love with you."

Prompto wanted to flee, to get out of there. That had to be the lamest confession ever. Ignis would reject him just on that alone. Ignis deserved grand confessions, flowers, chocolates, Ebony-

"I feel the same."

Prompto's brain halted. "What?"

"I feel the same as you do, Prompto. I was actually going to tell you tonight but you beat me to it." Ignis offered him a soft smile.

"Oh my Astrals! I can't believe this. I thought you would just reject me nicely or something."

"No, my dear. I was not. I have grown very fond of you these past six years and even more so since we started this trip. Our nighttime talks around the fire are the highlight of my day. Well, when we are allowed to have them. I wish to take the next step with you."

"Me too!"

Ignis stood from his chair and Prompto quickly did the same. The taller man took a few steps toward the blonde and cupped his cheeks. "May I kiss you?"

"Of course!" Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis' neck and pulled him down so their mouths could meet. It didn't take long for their chaste kiss to turn into something deeper.

So engrossed the pair were, they didn't hear the sound of the tent's zipper being lowered. Noct, hair in more disarray than normal, peeked out to make the fire was still going. He needed to use the bathroom.

Then, he saw his two best friends making out just a few feet away. He knew it was coming (Prompto wasn't exactly subtle) but it still came as a shock. Did they really have to do that in front of the tent?

Zipping the tent back up, he decided he could wait a few more minutes to use the bathroom.


	13. New Years Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this out yesterday but that didn't happen. Oh well. Happy New Year everyone!!

Prompto had celebrated the start of twenty new years. Sixteen had been spent with his parents or on his own. The last four, he spent it the Prince of Lucis and his friends. Twenty new years and he had yet to kiss anyone as the bell tolled midnight (and he was  _ not _ going to count the kisses to his cheeks his mother would smother on him). This year, he planned on changing that.

Now all he had to do was find the courage to make it happen.

"So you gonna do it?" His best friend, Noct, asked as he lounged on Prompto's bed with one of Prompto's comics in his hands. Prompto was sitting at his desk, editing some pictures.

"Gonna do what?" He feigned innocence and didn't even look back at his friend. Earlier that week, he had broken down and had admitted his crush to Noct.

Noct threw a stuffed chocobo at the back of Prompto's head. "You know what I'm talking about. Are you going to lay one on Specs tomorrow night or should I tell him to kiss you?"

Prompto swiveled around. "You would order him to kiss me?"

"There would be no ordering involved. I told you, dude, he's into you."

"I don't believe you."  _ Ignis would never be into him. _

"Fine." Noct shrugged. "Kiss him and find out." He went back to reading the comic.

"So, are you going to kiss someone tomorrow?" In the four years, Prompto had celebrated the new year with his best friend, he hadn't seen Noct sharing a kiss with anyone.

"Can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You have lips, don't you?"

"Luna won't be there."

Noct froze, realizing at once what he had just said. Prompto launched from his chair to the beside Noct. The prince used the comic to hide his reddening face.

"I knew you liked her!" Prompto cried and poked Noct in the side. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me, especially since I blabbed to you about Ignis."

"Cuz I knew you'd be like this!" Noct shoved him off the bed. Fortunately, he landed on a few of his stuffed animals.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you." Prompto propped his head on the edge of his bed. "But if Luna were to be there, would you kiss her or be a wuss?"

"Says one who might not kiss his crush," Noct snorted.

"Seriously, though. Because if I knew you would kiss Luna, I think it would help me to make the move on Ignis."

Noct sighed. "Yes, I would. Now, leave me alone."

\----------------------------

Ignis only startled a little when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Fortunately, no one else had heard it. He was sitting in a meeting with King Regis and his advisors and other council members. This would be the last meeting of the year and for that Ignis was grateful.

Discreetly, he slid the phone from his pocket. His heart picked up, like it always did, when he saw the text from Prompto.

_ Asking for a friend _ , it read,  _ is there anyway we can get Luna here by tomorrow? If anyone can make that happen it's you Iggy! ;) _

_ Oh and the friend is definitely Noct. Cuz he has a crush (which you probably already know, cuz you know everything) :) _

"Ignis?"

It was at that moment, Ignis realized that the meeting had concluded and only King Regis remained. He stood a few feet from Ignis, leaning on his cane and giving the other man a fond smile.

"I know that meeting was rather dry so I forgive you for finding something else to entertain you."

"My apologizes, your Majesty." Ignis quickly stood and bowed, his face flaming with shame and embarrassment.

"No need. I just wish I could have done the same. Those old men do like to drone on, don't they?" The King said with a wink.

"Now, is there something I can help with?" The King continued to speak. "You looked rather perplexed earlier."

Ignis was about to answer in the negative and then remembered Prompto's text. It wouldn't hurt to ask. If King Regis couldn't arrange for Luna to visit, then there was nothing anyone else could do. Prompto would understand.

"Actually, I do have a favor, if it's possible."

King Regis raised an eyebrow, surprised that Ignis was actually asking for something. "Go on."

\------------------------------

[Prompto]:  _ Hey Iggy! Do you need help setting things up for tonight? _

Ignis found vibrated in his pocket with Prompto's message. Glancing at his counters full of ingredients, he sent a quick text back.

[Ignis]:  _ I would love your help. I fear I still have much to do _

He could get everything done before the party on his own but company would be appreciated. Especially Prompto's company.

[Prompto]:  _ I'll be there in twenty! _

Ignis slipped the phone back in his pocket and smiled down at the vegetables he was chopping. Thankfully, he was the only one in the apartment to see the uncharacteristic goofy smile on his face.

Noct and Gladio would never let him hear the end of it. They already teased him mercilessly about his crush on Prompto.

Twenty minutes later, the object of his affections was knocking on the door. Ignis greeted the handsome blonde with a smile and immediately set him to work.

"Wow, you're making a lot of food for tonight," Prompto observed, looking at Ignis' full counters.

"I know that it will just be the four of us for the majority of the night but King Regis, Clarus and Iris will be joining us for a bit and I want to make sure they will eat their fill."

"Got it," Prompto nodded. "So, uh, I know that it was a lot to ask bt were you able to do anything about Luna?"

"Actually," Ignis said and turned to Prompto, who had been sitting at the table behind him mixing ingredients for a cake. "I spoke with the King yesterday and we might be getting an extra guest tonight."

"No way, Iggy!" Prompto cried and hopped up from his seat. "You're seriously the best!" The blonde threw his arms around the taller man and squeezed. "Noct is going to be soooo surprised and I know he's been dying to see her."

"She had been planning to make a visit next month but when the king personally asked her to visit, she couldn't say no. She's coming in by airship and should be here by this evening."

"That is so awesome."

Prompto still clung to Ignis and when he realized he probably had been hugging him for too long, he quickly let go with a mumbled sorry. It took everything in Ignis to not pull him back in his arms.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had ten hours until midnight. Hopefully Ignis would be starting the new year with the man he loved.

\---------------------------------

**Five Hours Until Midnight**

Prompto had been friends with Prince Noctis for almost five years, had been at the Citadel hundreds of times and had even eaten meals with Noct and his dad but he was still intimidated by the king.

Clarus, too, who was a bigger and sterner looking Gladio.

Iris was the bubbly little sister Prompto wished he had.

The three of them plus Noct, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were all in Ignis' apartment stuffing themselves with food Ignis had slaved over. It was all delicious of course. Prompto was convinced that Ignis couldn't make a bad dish.

**Three Hours Until Midnight**

Wine (and sparkling juice for Iris) had been brought out and everyone took a glass except for Clarus, who was the King's driver for the evening. Noct had just taken a sip when there was a knock at the door.

Ignis, the King and Prompto all shared a brief look.

"Specs, you expecting someone else?" Noct asked, looking confused.

"I am. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to answer the door."

Fortunately, the door could not be seen from the living room where everyone was sitting. Ignis greeted Luna with a smile and took her coat. She looked as radiant as always and followed Ignis down the short hallway to the rest of the party.

Gladio was the first to see the new visitor. His jaw dropped and he nudged Noct. Noct turned his head and froze. Luckily, his wine glass was empty because it slid out of his hands. With Prompto's quickly grabbed it before it could shatter.

"L-Luna? What are you doing here?"

Laughing, she held out her arms. "Surprise!"

Noct looked like he wanted to rush to her side but glanced over at his dad, cheeks flamming. The older men stood, though.

"I think it's time we leave and let you kids celebrate," King Regis said.

Noct didn't respond.

"It is so lovely to see you, Luna," Regis said and pulled the younger woman into a hug, which she returned. "I look forward to spending some time with you during your visit."

"Me too, Your Majesty," Luna responded.

The three left after a few more goodbyes and Noct yanked Prompto into the kitchen. "Did you do this?" He asked.

"I asked Iggy if it was possible to get her here and he asked your dad."

Noct threw his arms around his best friend in a hug. "Thanks, man."

**One Hour Until Midnight**

They were all slightly tipsy, even Luna, as they played games in Ignis' living room. Noct hadn't left Luna's side since she had appeared and Prompto was keeping close to Ignis. Prompto thought he heard Gladio mutter about being the fifth wheel at some point during the night but ignored it.

If everything went as planned tonight, Gladio would be the only single person in the apartment (not that it would last long. Gladio had a way with women).

When there was only a half hour until midnight, Ignis brought out the cake Prompto had made and the five them watched the new year's special on TV. Prompto's hands grew sweaty as he thought about the kiss he would give Ignis. He wondered if Noct felt the same.

However, when he glanced over at his friend, he looked at ease as he sat close to Luna and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle.

**One Minute Until Midnight**

This was it. In less than sixty seconds, he would be cupping freckled cheeks and kissing Prompto's sweet mouth. It was afterwards that Ignis wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would Prompto slap him? No, he was too nice for that. Would he tell Ignis he wasn't interested and avoid him for the rest of his life? Probably.

The odds weren't exactly in his favor but he was still going to do it.

**Ten Seconds Until Midnight**

"Hi," Prompto said as he appeared in front of Ignis.

"Hello," Ignis responded.

Around them, Gladio, Luna and Noct counted down with the TV and the rest of Insomnia.

"One. Happy New Year!" They all cried.

"Happy New Year, Ignis."

"Happy New Year, Prompto."

This was it.

Prompto reached for Ignis just as the taller man reached for him. Prompto curled his arms around Ignis' neck to pull him down and Ignis cupped his cheeks. They met in a kiss.

_ Finally. _

Gladio whistled and chuckled. "I'm surrounded by happy couples."

Prompto separated from Ignis only long enough to see that Noct and Luna were also kissing.

This was hands down the best start to a new year for Prompto and he knew the rest of it would only get better. Especially with Ignis by his side.


	14. Dreams Pt. 2

**Dream Part 2.**

_ Ignis feels as if he has just closed his eyes when a body pounces on him. _

_ "Iggy!" The voice cries. "I can't believe you're still sleeping." _

_ Iggy peeks over the blankets at his blonde husband, who is still sitting on top of him. "Well, you did keep me up pretty late last night." He winks and Prompto's blushes a pretty red, causing his freckles to stand out. _

_ Under the blankets, Ignis is still naked. So, he slides the covers down to tease Prompto a bit. "Iggy," Prompto whines and covers his face with his hands, face growing even redder. "You know we don't have time for that now. We're meeting Noct and Luna for breakfast. You know how rare that is!" _

_ Ignis slides a hand up Prompto's leg until it rest near the waistband of his soft pajama bottoms. "We can make it quick." _

_ Prompto peeks through his fingers as Ignis' hand slides past the waistband. "How quick?" _

_ \--------------------------- _

_ They were late to meet Luna and Noct and if Prompto's face was still red then it was because of how quickly they rushed to get there. _

_ Luna greets them with a smile and a hug. Noct narrows his eyes and glances at Prompto's mused hair. He hadn't had time to fix it before leaving and it hadn't helped that Ignis had pushed him against the door, kissing him senseless, before they left. _

_ "Didn't have time to do it," he mumbles and runs a self-conscious hand through it. "We woke up late." _

_ " _ Ignis _ woke up late?" Noct glances over at his advisor, eyes still narrowed. "Something keep you up late last night?" _

_ They were married. Noct knew that sometimes they did more than sleep at night. He just liked being a little shit about it. _

_ "I'm sure they did the same thing we did last night, dear," Luna speaks, a smile on her face and a hand on Noct's. "Had a late dinner and stayed up watching movies." _

_ Prompto snorts and Ignis hides a smile behind his hand, knowing that the couple hadn't actually watched movies and that Luna was turning the tables on her husband. Noct's face turns red and is saved from having to respond by the waitress coming to take their orders. _

_ Conversations turn to normal things around the table. Gladio usually joined them but had a prior engagement that morning. _

_ "Probably sick of being the fifth wheel," Prompto mumbles when the subject of their missing friend comes up. _

_ "Nah. His dad wanted him to go somewhere with him. Don't know where but I think it's supposed to be like a bonding trip or something," Noct says. _

_ "Sounds like fun," Prompto comments. _

_ Their food comes and they are all preoccupied with eating until Ignis clears his throat. _

_ "Noct, there is something I'd like to ask you." _

_ "What's up, man? You're not quitting right?" _

_ Ignis rolls his eyes. "As if I could. You need me too much." _

_ Noct shrugs. "You're right. So, what is it?" _

_ "It may be asking too much but next month, Prompto and I will be celebrating our one year anniversary and we were wondering if we could take a month off." Ignis grabs Prompto's hand. "And we'd like to do some traveling." _

_ "Damn, you ruined the surprise," Noct says and surprises the couple across from him. _

_ "What surprise?" Prompto asks. _

_ "I was going to give you two weeks off for your anniversary." _

_ "We can take two-" _

_ "No," Noct interrupts. "I was only going to give you two because I thought that was all you would accept." He pointingly looks at Ignis. "I have no problems giving you a month." _

_ Prompto's smile threatens to split his face and he wraps his arms around Ignis. "Noct, I would totally kiss you if I didn't know Ignis would get jealous. So, I'll kiss him instead." He plants a loud kiss on Ignis' cheek. _

_ "Thank you, Noct," Ignis says. "I cannot express how much this means to me." _

_ "You've worked for me every day since we were kids." Noct reaches over and grasps one of Ignis' hands. "You deserve this and more. Who knows, I may even call you while you're on your vacation to extend it another month." He winks. _

_ \------------------------------- _

_ It's sometime later when Prompto and Ignis are curled up on the couch as some movie plays in the background. _

_ "I can't believe you asked him for a month," Prompto says. "I thought you were only going to ask for two weeks." _

_ "I wanted to surprise you," Ignis answered. _

_ "Well, you did. Gods, I love you so much." _

_ Prompto settles himself sideways in Ignis' lap and puts his head in the space between Ignis' neck and shoulder. Ignis turns the TV off, feeling a shift in the air and they no longer needed the background noise. _

_ "Do you think...if we have time, we could go to Niflheim?" Prompto's voice is quiet and his eyes downcast. _

_ "If that is what you want, we'll make time." _

_ "I...I just want to know why I have this tattoo." _

_ Ignis takes Prompto's wrist, the with a band that covers the barcode and kisses it. "Then, we'll definitely make time." _

_ "I want to know why they would put this on a baby," Prompto continues, cheeks flushed in anger. "Barcodes are put on  _ things _ , not people. I think someone wanted to own me and I want to know why." _

_ "And we will, love." _

_ Prompto's tattoo had been the subject of many conversations between the two of them. Ignis remembers the first time they had made love and he'd gone to remove the wristband and having Prompto nearly bursting into tears. _

_ Prompto snuggled closer to Ignis. "I believe you Iggy. I love you." His eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep. _

_ "I love you, too." _

_ Ignis' eyes closed... _

_ . _ ..and opened to find himself in bed. Alone. And with no wedding ring.

Every night, Ignis had had these dreams that always seemed to pick up where the last had left off and they all involved had Prompto. At first, he tried to reason it away. He was dreaming of Prompto because of his feelings for the other man. But even that couldn't explain how often they occured.

Sighing, he turned his head to look at the clock...and saw that he was late. Again. He was never going to hear the end of it from Noct.

Forty-five minutes later, he walked into Noct's apartment to find the younger man smirking at him from the couch. He ignored him and headed for the kitchen, to start breakfast, and saw a bowl in the sink.

"Did you already have breakfast?" He called.

"Yep!" Noct answered. "Since someone was late."

"My apologies, Your Highness."

"No worries." Noct waved him off, eyes never leaving the TV screen. "I've told you several times you don't have to come over every to make me breakfast. I know I don't act like it, but I can take care of myself sometimes."

"I don't doubt that," he sighed.

"I am worried for  _ you _ , though. It's not like you to be late. Ever."

"I've just had some trouble sleeping it seems," Ignis replied and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Prompto, too."

"What?" Ignis nearly jumped from the chair.

Noct eyed him oddly. "He's been sleeping in a lot lately. I think he's been having trouble sleeping, too."

Ignis made a mental note to visit Prompto later. To make sure he was feeling all right, of course.

\----------------------------

Later, Ignis found himself knocking on Prompto's apartment door.

When the blonde finally answered, he looked surprised and Ignis eyes zeroed in on the wristband on Promtpo's wrist. He had always worn it. Noct had asked about it and Prompto had replied it was a lucky charm. Now, after having those dreams, Ignis didn't believe him.

"Come in," Prompto said after a few stunned seconds. "Is everything okay?"

"Just wanted to check up on you," Ignis replied and followed Prompto further into the room.

"I'm doing fine. Do you want anything?"

"Coffee? If it's not too much hassle."

"Not at all! I was just about to make some for myself actually."

Prompto headed toward the kitchen and Ignis took a seat in the living room. Mind racing. When Prompto returned with a steaming cup of coffee, Ignis' eyes went right to the wristband.

"Prompto," he started, hesitantly. "May I see your hand for a moment?"

The blonde gave him an odd look as he took the seat next to Ignis on the couch. "Sure," he said and held out his arm. Fortunately, it was the one with the wristband.

Ignis remembered how Promtpo had reacted in his dream when he took the band off but he needed to do this, to make some sense of what was going on.

_ Forgive me, dear Prompto _ .

Then, with no warning, Ignis peeled off the wristband...and a barcode tattoo stared up at him.

Prompto's reaction was instantaneous. He yanked his arm back and stood. "Ignis! W-Why would you do that?" His voice wavered and Ignis looked up to see tears streaming down Prompto's face.

"I knew you had that barcode on your wrist," Ignis found himself saying.

"How?" Prompto sobbed. "I-I've been so careful..."

"I saw it in a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part three........eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small little thing :)

**Day at the Beach**

"Oh man," Prompto said as he looked at the sun reflecting off the clear blue waters of Galdin Quay and the glistening sand. "I'm so going to burn." He whipped off his shirt and ran for the water, anyway.

Noct wasn't far behind him. Gladio grumbled at the lack of help putting up the umbrella but was soon splashing after the two younger men. In seconds, he was dunking Noct and warding off Prompto's assault of splashes.

"I wish Iggy were here," Prompto said a little while later once they'd all calmed down and were gently treading water.

"Bet he wishes he were here, too," Gladio added. "Duty calls I guess. Lucky for me, my job is right here." He reached out and put Noct in a headlock. The smaller man struggled but was unable to break free from the massive man's hold so he went limp. Gladio let him go with a chuckle.

"He did say he'd come with us next time," Noct spoke, swimming out of Gladio's reach.

"Who knows when that will be," Prompto pouted.

He'd had  _ plans _ for this mini vacation ever since Noct had announced it a month ago. They were going to spend a weekend on the beaches of Galdin Quay. Prompto knew that it was one of the most romantic places in LucIs and had decided he'd  _ finally _ ask Ignis out there. So, he'd saved up money from his part time job the whole month.

Then, the night before he was set to leave, Ignis was given a call that said he needed to stay behind and work on some council stuff for a meeting that would be happening on monday. Prompto had wished Ignis had said no but knew one couldn't say no to the King, no matter how much work you did for him.

Prompto knew he could still ask Ignis out back at home but it wouldn't compare to the romantic candlelit dinner they would have had here.

"Cheer up, blondie!" Gladio slapped his shoulder. "After this, Ignis is definitely due for some vacation time. It's the least King Regis can do, right?"

"Right," Noct agreed. "Dad felt horrible at keeping him behind because he knew we had plans but I'm sure he'll have no problem with Ignis asking for a few days off after the meeting is over."

"Okay," Prompto responded and splashed Noct in the face before swimming off. He'd done it to change the subject. The more they talked about Ignis, the bigger chance of Gladio and Noct finding out about his crush. That way if they wouldn't tease him about it and if Ignis ended up rejecting him, they would never know.

\-------------------------

Around noon, they ate a quick lunch and then went their separate ways. Noct grabbed his fishing pool and went to fish, Gladio went off to explore the area to find a good spot to pItch their tent and Prompto went in the opposite direction with his camera. If Ignis couldn't be there, Prompto would document the trip so well with pictures it would be like he'd been there the whole time.

Prompto's phone dinged in his pocket and he briefly wondered if Noct had gotten tangled in his fishing line again and needed help. He was ready to text back  _ suffer _ when he saw who the text really was from.

Ignis.

_ Hope you're having fun _ , it read.  _ Wish I was there with you. _

He totally meant that he wished he was there with all of them. Not just Prompto. Ignis had probably sent the same text to Gladio and Noct.

_ It is fun, _ he replied.  _ But nowhere near as fun as it could have been if you were here. _

_ Nonsense _ , was the reply.  _ I know I can be quite dull. _

_ You dull? Never! _

Prompto had never laughed so hard in his life when he was around Ignis. The man had a dry wit that sometimes Prompto didn't get but he also had a mischievous side. Noct had been the receiving end of that mischief many times.

_ Though I wish you were here to have reminded me 8,000 times to put sunscreen on. I burned :( _

_ Oh, Prompto... _

_ Come put aloe on me! :'(((( _

_ I have to go now. Another meeting is about to start. _

_ Iggggyyyyy!! _

_ \--------------------------- _

Much later, after Gladio fried up the fish Noct had caught, the three of them sat around a fire in comfortable silence. Noct and Gladio were playing a game of King's Knight while Prompto looked through his camera...and waited for Ignis to text him back.

It wasn't too late and Prompto knew that Ignis liked to sit down to unwind with a cup of tea before going to bed. When Ignis finally responded, it was to ask about Prompto's sunburn.

[Prompto]:  _ It's okay. Not as bad as I thought it would be. _

[Ignis]:  _ As most things usually are when it comes to you _

[Prompto]:  _ Hey!! _

The digital conversation continued between the two and Promtpo had been so engrossed in his phone that he hadn't noticed his two other friends watching him from across the fire.

"He's got it bad," Gladio whispered to Noct.

"Oh, I _ know _ ."

\----------------------------

Prompto was the last to wake up in the morning. Which never happened. Especially with Noct. But here he was, the last one still snuggled in his sleeping bag in the tent. Outside, he could hear Gladio and Noct talking and the smell of something delicious wafted in through the door. Prompto's first thought was Ignis.

He flung himself out the door of the tent, got tangled in his bag and fell in a heap outside the tent to look up and see that it was only Gladio and Noct around the fire.

Gladio looked up from the pan of scrambled eggs, an eyebrow raised. "Everything okay?"

Prompto scrambled to his feet. "Uh, I was just shocked at how late it was," he said.

"Late or not," Gladio responded. "You're just in time for breakfast."

Gladio's breakfast was just plain scrambled eggs and bacon but it was delicious. The three men cleaned out their stock of eggs and bacon. Afterwards, Prompto cleaned the dishes and made Noct dry them.

"So what's the plan for today?" Prompto asked after finishing the dishes. When they had decided to take their vacation at Galdin Quay there had been no plans in place, except to relax and enjoy the sun.

"At some point, I need to get more supplies," Gladio answered. "We're running a little low on food and we still have four meals to make."

Iggy had helped plan the meals but it looked like without him there, Gladio or Noct hadn't gone through with actually packing everything needed for said meals. Prompto knew better to say anything, though.

"Okay. Well, I wanted to get some shots of Angelgard," Prompto said. "So I'm going to take a walk that way. Noct, you want to come with"

"Sorry, dude. I think I'm going to go with Gladio to get more supplies." He leaned close to Prompto and whispered, "I'm going to try to get us some snacks."

Prompto glanced over at Gladio. "Good luck with that, man."

So, after lunch, Gladio and Noct left in Noct's car to get more supplies and Prompto walked down the beach to get closer shots of the odd-shaped island in the distance.

He spent hours out there, taking pictures and wading into the warm water. When the sun started to lower in the sky, Prompto decided to head back, knowing that Gladio and Noct would have returned by then.

Before he made it to the wooden boardwalk, his phone dinged with a message. Thinking it was Ignis, he nearly dropped the device in his haste to look at it. However, instead of Ignis, it was Noct.

_ You're welcome _ was all it said.

Weird.

When Prompto reached the haven where they had set up camp, the first thing he noticed was the lack of tent and chairs. Had someone really come along and stolen their things?

[Prompto]:  _ Uh, guys? I think someone stole our tent. _

He sent a picture along with the message and waited for one of them to respond. Hopefully Gladio wouldn't be pissed at him. How was he supposed to know someone would steal their whole tent?

[Noct]:  _ Don't worry about it. We got it _ .

"What?" Prompto exclaimed aloud and quickly repeated that in a text. Had they taken the tent and left him there? He supposed he could spend the night in the hotel but that was money he wanted to spend on Ignis.

[Prompto]:  _ I'm going to kill you guys! _

[Noct]:  _ No you won't! ;) _

Prompto could just hear Noct's smug voice as he read the message.

"Ugh!"

"Something the matter, Prompto?"

The blonde froze but didn't turn around. Everything made sense now. This was all a dream. After taking all those pictures of Angelgard, he sat down to take a little nap. It was the only expectation because there was no way  _ Ignis _ would be here if this wasn't a dream.

"Oh, hey, Iggy," he said and turned. "Do me a favor and pinch me." Not that he hadn’t wanted to see Iggy there but he would rather wake up and make it back to camp to really make sure the tent was there.

Ignis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at Prompto's outstretched arm. However, instead of saying anything more, he pinched Prompto on the arm.

It hadn't been hard, but it still stung.

Wait.

It couldn't be...

"Are you really here?"

Ignis smiled. "Yes, I really am."

Prompto threw his arms around the other man. "I can't believe they let you out early. I mean, they shouldn't have asked you to stay in the first place but at least you can relax a little bit."

They hugged for a few more minutes before Ignis pulled away. "They never asked me to stay in the first place."

For the second time that day, "What?" burst from Prompto's mouth.

"I wanted to surprise you," Ignis replied.

Prompto shook his head. "I don't get it."

Ignis gave him a fond smile and grabbed his hand before tugging slightly so that they were walking along the beach. Prompto tried not to freak out about the hand holding but it was hard.

"It sounds a little silly," Ignis said after a moment. "But I wanted you to think I couldn't come with you all and then, show up unexpectedly."

Prompto was still confused. "What about Gladio and Noct? Do you know why they took the tent with them?"

This time Ignis' smile was shy. "I wanted it to be just us." He squeezed Prompto's hand.

Prompto's heart nearly stopped. "Really?"

"Yes. We've been tiptoeing around something for awhile now and I wished to do something about it."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "Well, if you had originally come with us, I was planning on doing something about it."

"Oh," Ignis said and stopped walking.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you out on a date and take you to the restaurant here. We would have eaten dinner right on the water. It was going to be so romantic."

Ignis laughed, it was a lovely sound. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist and looked up at him, feeling brave. "How about I pay for dinner and you pay for a room?"

Ignis cupped his cheeks, leaned down and kissed Prompto thoroughly. "Deal."


	16. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get something out for Valentine's Day. I barely made it.

Roses? Check.

Box of chocolates? Check.

Courage to actually give them to Ignis? Uncheck.

Prompto paced his apartment and avoided the gifts on his kitchen table. They seemed to glare at him every time he did. The roses didn't want to wither and die in his apartment and the chocolates didn't want to wind up in Prompto's stomach.

His phone dinged in his back pocket.

A message from Noct greeted him.  _ Specs is going to be in his office for the rest of the day. Now's your chance buddy ;) _

Prompto's fingers itched to tell his best friend that he was feeling sick, that he couldn't deliver the gifts he'd been wanting all year to buy Ignis. For some reason, his brain had thought that once he gave Ignis the roses, he'd sweep Prompto into his arms, kiss him senseless and declare his love.

_ Ha _ . As if that would happen.

Another ding. Another message from Noct.  _ Gladio is coming to get you. No chickening out now _

_ He doesn't have to do that. I was going to walk. _

_ Sure, buddy _ was Noct's instant reply. It was if he knew Prompto.

Prompto sighed and slumped on the couch. Fortunately, he was dressed and ready. His hair may be a little out of place since he had run his hands through it so many times. He wasn't going to take a look at it. Already, he had a plan forming.

Gladio would drop him off at the Citadel and Prompto would make his way to Ignis' office. However, instead of knocking on his door, Prompto planned on locking himself in the nearest bathroom and not leaving until everyone else had gone home for the day.

It was foolproof.

There was another ding from his phone. This time, it wasn't from Noct.

It was from Ignis.

_ Good evening, Prompto _ , it said.  _ Noct just told me you planned on stopping by my office to ask me something important. I believe he said it was about your training schedule? I just wanted to let you know I am in my office now and will remain so until the end of the day. Hopefully I will be able to help you out. _

Dammit, Noct.

Now, if Prompto didn't show up at Ignis' office, the man would look for him. He would probably even show up at Prompto's apartment. Noct had known exactly what he was doing and Prompto was going to kill him later.

_ Thanks, Igs _ , he finally sent, resigning himself to his fate.  _ I'll be there in a bit! _

The next message Prompto received on his phone was from Gladio, letting him know that he was waiting outside. So, Prompto gathered his gifts, slipped on his shoes and left the sanctuary of his apartment.

\-------------------

Gladio had complimented the roses with no hint of teasing and told Prompto that Ignis was going to love them. Prompto had just mumbled a thanks and kept his gaze locked out the window. Gladio had known the blonde long enough to not pry or tease, especially when he was this nervous.

Prompto mumbled another thanks when Gladio dropped him off at the Citadel. Inside the doors, a woman behind a desk recognized him and saw the roses and chocolates in his hand. Her smile brightened and she allowed him to pass. Fortunately, she hadn't asked who they were for.

The elevator ride to Ignis' floor didn't take long, though Prompto wished it had. But he knew he needed to get this over with. The rejection was still going to hurt no matter when it happened.

When he got to Ignis' office door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Ignis opened it and the first thing Prompto noticed was the large bouquet of red roses on Ignis' desk. His heart sank. Someone else had already gifted him roses and he was proudly displaying him. He felt even more like an idiot.

"Hello, Prompto," Ignis greeted. "Are...Are those for me?"

Prompto all but thrust the roses and chocolates at Ignis. "Yeah," he said. "But they're kind of small and I see that someone already gave you some so it's totally okay if you want to toss them out or so-"

"Prompto," Ignis stopped his rambling. "Calm down and come in." With a gentle smile, Ignis stepped aside so that Prompto could enter, though all he wanted to do was run back down the hallway.

"Thank you for these." He placed the chocolates on his desk and smelled the roses. "They are lovely."

"But some-"

"These," Ignis said and picked up the large bouquet. "Are for you."

It took Prompto a moment to register what the other man had said. "T-Those are for me?"

"Yes. I was going to stop by your place after work to get them for you but then Noct said you were coming here."

"You got me roses? On Valentine's Day?"

Ignis chuckled. "I did and you gave me some, as well."

"So...does that mean you...like me?"

To Prompto's surprise, Ignis' cheeks flushed. "I think I feel more for you than just 'like'."

Prompto couldn't believe it. All that time freaking out back at his place had been for nothing. Ignis liked him too. If it weren't for the roses in Ignis' hand, Prompto would have jumped into his arms.

"Me too!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, I would really like to kiss you so if you could help me with these."

Ignis' roses for Prompto were already in a face, Prompto's were not. But that was solved in minutes once Ignis located a vase and Prompto had filled it with water. Once the flowers were out of Ignis' hands, Prompto threw his arms around Ignis and smashed his lips to his.

Ignis laughed as he pulled away slightly, then leaned down to properly kiss Prompto.

Meanwhile, Gladio and Noct stood in the open doorway. They had come up to check on the two, to make sure Prompto hadn't chickened out. When they saw their two friends kissing, they high-fived and quickly walked away before Ignis or Prompto could notice them.


	17. Fake to Real RElationship

**Fake to Real Relationships**

"Hey, buddy," Prompto said as he sat on the couch and slung an arm over his best friend, Prince Noctis.

Noct didn't even glance at the blonde, too preoccupied with the game playing on the screen. "What do you want?"

"Who says I want something?"

"That's your 'I want something' voice."

"What?" Prompto sputtered and retracted his arm.

"I'm afraid it's true, Prompto," Ignis said from the kitchen, where he was making dinner. "It tends to be a little higher than normal when you want something."

Did he ask for things so much that his voice gave him away now? That was something he had vowed not to do when he became friends with a prince. But it was too late now. They knew he wanted something and it was time to come clean.

"So...I kind of told some people in my photography class that I was dating someone." He looked down and picked at an invisible string on his pants.. "They want to meet him at this art show thing we’re having this Friday."

"Prompto," Ignis spoke. "I hope you didn't tell them you were dating the prince."

"No! Of course not! I just told them that they were super hot."

Noct paused the game and gave Prompto his full attention. "Well I'm flattered that you think I'm 'super hot' but if I were to go with you it would spread that I was dating someone and I can't let that happen. Especially with Luna visiting in the next few weeks."

"Oh. Yeah, that's right." Prompto had completely forgotten about the visit and how much Noct was stressing over it. He hadn't seen Luna in years and he'd also had a crush on her. He hoped to do something about it when she came.

"Can I just say that I am very proud of you for making such a responsible decision." Ignis had a smirk on his face as he said that. Noct flipped him the bird.

"And just for that," Noct whispered before leaning over the back of the couch to better face the kitchen and Ignis. "You should take Prompto."

"Yeah!" Prompto jumped from his seat and danced over to Ignis. "You should go with me."

"Don't make me order you," Noct said smugly.

"Please, Iggy," Prompto begged before leaning forward and whispering. "And I totally think you're hotter than Noct. Just don't tell him." He winked and stood up straight.

Ignis sighed. "Very well. You've convinced me."

Prompto threw his arms around him. "Thank you!"

\----------------------------

When Prompto got home that night, he finally allowed himself to freak out.

The whole reason why he had asked Noct to be his date first was because he didn't want to ask Ignis. Not that he didn't want to. It was just that he knew no one would believe him if he showed up with Ignis on his arm. No one that good-looking would be with Prompto.

But it was too late to go back now...and he didn't have anyone else to ask. Gladio would have laughed in his face before he got the words out and he was already seeing someone.

_ Thanks again for doing this! I definitely owe you one :) _ Prompto texted Ignis as he slumped down on his couch.

The reply from Ignis came a few minutes later.  _ It's no problem, Prompto. I'm happy to help. _

_ Are you sure? _ Prompto quickly sent back.  _ Noct isn't really ordering you to do this, right? _

_ He is not. Despite being a royal, you will find that I do not always listen to Noctis. _

_ Just don't tell him, _ Ignis added in another message.

Prompto smiled.  _ Your secret is safe with me ;) _

They continued messaging throughout the day and Prompto gave him details about the show on Friday. Ignis asked if they needed to 'rehearse' anything, which caused Prompto's face to flush.

_ I don't think so _ , he had answered. I _ f they ask, we can just tell them we met because of Noctis and after a while decided to be something more. That's practically telling the truth. _

_ This is true,  _ Ignis replied _ . Will I be required to be affectionate toward you? _

Prompto so wanted to say yes, wanted to tell Ignis that he needed to kiss him on the mouth every five minutes or his photography class would get suspicious. Instead, he replied  _ Maybe just hold hands? That should be it. _

_ Very well. I can do that. _

"But I want you to do so much more," Prompto sighed.

\-------------------------------

Friday arrived and Prompto was nervous, as if this were a real date he and Iggy were going on. He'd told himself multiple times that it wasn't but it hadn't worked to calm him down.  
Ignis arrived right on time. Of course he did.

Prompto knew he should have been the one to pick Ignis up, since he had invited the other man out, but he didn't have a car. Ignis did. And the art show was on the other side of town. It would have been odd to take the subway or bus in their formal attire.

"Thanks for picking me up," Prompto said, clicking on his seat belt.

"It was no problem, of course." Ignis smiled over at him. "It's better than public transportation."

Prompto had to agree. He liked to walk or run to wherever he went, but sometimes taking a bus or subway was unavoidable.

"You look very nice this evening," Ignis spoke as he pulled out into the street.

"Thanks. Uh, you do, too." 

Ignis looked even better than normal in his suit and tie that matched his eyes. It was going to be hard not to kiss this man by the end of the night.

"Thank you, Prompto."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ignis asked, "Will there be anything else I need to know before we get there? I know we ironed out some of the details earlier."

"Not that I can think but just be ready for the unexpected... Not that I think anything will happen but you never know."

Ignis nodded. "Good to know. You'll find that I am very good at improvisation when the need arises."

"Is there anything you’re  _ not _ good at?" Prompto teased.

"I don't know. I haven't found it yet."

\--------------------------

When they made it to the gallery, there were already people walking around and looking at the exhibits. They were all dressed nicely, like Prompto and Ignis, which made Prompto sigh in relief. He hadn't known what to expect.

The waiters carrying trays full of flutes of champagne? That wasn't expected. He hadn't thought the show would be  _ that _ nice.

Ignis grabbed two glasses from a passing waiter and handed Prompto one. "Do you have any works on display here?"

It was the one thing Prompto had hoped to avoid but inevitably knew it would happen. "Uh, I actually...do."

"And you weren't going to say anything?"

"Um...no."

"That is a shame. I would love to see your work."

"It's nothing special. Really."

Ignis stopped in front of a frame and tilted his head sideways, unsure of what he was looking at. He glanced at Prompto, who only shrugged.

"Some people go very abstract when taking their photos, I guess. Nothing wrong with it, of course. Just not my thing," the blonde explained as they continued looking at the exhibits.

They were there fifteen minutes before some of Prompto's classmates found them. There were four, two men and two women. One of the men, who had his blonde hair perfectly slicked to the side, a salmon colored long sleeved dress shirt and a gray vest, stepped forward.

"It looks like you weren't lying, Prompto," he said. The three others chuckled behind him.

Ignis had to remind himself that these were college students and not middle schoolers.

"Of course, I wasn't," Prompto replied and he wrapped an arm around Ignis' waist. "If you had someone like Ignis as your boyfriend, you would never lie about them."

Salmon shirt glanced back at his small entourage for a moment before turning back to the couple in front of him. "Yeah, we're still not convinced." He gestured between the two of them. "Something just doesn't quite add up here. Gorgeous," he pointed at Ignis. "And nerdy." Prompto.

Prompto opened his mouth to respond but Ignis beat him to it. "Excuse me, I happen to find Prompto very good-looking and am quite lucky that he wishes to be seen in public with me. Though, I am confused about one thing."

He paused for a moment, looking each of the group in the eye.

"Why do you all seem to care if Prompto has a significant other or not? Is this still grade school? I feel as if you all have better things to do with your time than wander if a classmate has a boyfriend or not."

Salmon shirt's face pinched and the others behind him looked as if they didn't know what to do. At least they seemed to be somewhat embarrassed by their actions.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Prompto and I are going to enjoy the rest of our night. Please don't bother us." Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto and led him away.

"Wow," Prompto said once they were some distance away from the group. "That was awesome."

"It was nothing."

"No, it really wasn't. Those guys have been pestering me all semester, calling me all kinds of names. I tried to ignore it, until they said that someone like me could never be in a relationship. So I said I was in one and by bringing you with me, I hoped that they would leave me alone. And after that dressing down you gave them, I really think they will." Prompto hugged him. "So, thank you!"

"It really was nothing, Prompto. You are my friend and I am willing to help you out in any way I can."

"Thanks, buddy."

Prompto hoped that he hadn't sounded as disappointed as he felt. Of course, Ignis was doing this because they were friends and not because he really wanted to be with Prompto.

\---------------------------------

Prompto saved showing his photos for last. Honestly, he had hoped the other man would have forgotten about them. But of course this was Ignis and he didn't forget anything.

He wasn't embarrassed of his photos, he thought they were good. They were mostly landscape shots of places around Insomnia Prompto had seen while out jogging.

"These are very good, Prompto," Ignis said, looking at each photo closely. "I especially like this one. It is my favorite cafe."

Truthfully, it was one of Prompto's favorite shots, as well. It had been midmorning, sunny and warm. People had been sitting out at tables, sipping coffee. One or two looked at papers, while others just sat quietly. No one had had their phone out. Everyone had just seemed to be enjoying the day, weather and coffee. Prompto knew he had to snap a picture.

"One of these days, I'm sure I will be finding some of your photos in popular magazines." Ignis turned to look at Prompto with a smile, causing the blonde to blush.

"Oh come on, Iggy." Prompto laughed with a slight swat on Ignis' arm. "You're not my real boyfriend so you don't have to flatter me."

If Prompto had looked at the other man, he would have seen that this time he was the one disappointed.

\---------------------

They saw Salmon shirt guy and his friends twice more that night but they gave Ignis and Prompto a wide berth, which Prompto had pointed out gleefully. They would definitely be leaving Prompto alone from now on.

After looking at every exhibit and talking to a few people, who actually acted like mature adults, Prompto let Ignis know that they could leave. However, neither one was ready for the night to end. So, Ignis suggested grabbing some dessert. They had light, fingerfood at the exhibit but nothing that could be considered dessert.

Prompto jumped at the idea and suggested a place near the exhibit that he had passed on his runs and had always wanted to try.

"It would have kind of defeated the purpose of my run if I had gone inside," Prompto had laughed as he gave Ignis directions. 

Ignis chucked, agreeing.

When they reached their destination, Ignis was surprised to see the place lit up, despite looking like a bakery. There were even a few people sitting on cafe furniture outside of the shop.

"I noticed it was open pretty late," Prompto said after they parked. "Which piqued my interest even more."

Lovely aromas of baked goods and coffee assaulted their noses when they walked inside. A man behind the counter greeted them and allowed them a few minutes to look over the menu. The place seemed to have every kind of desert one could think of. Cakes, brownies, pies and ice cream, to name a few. There was even a good selection of coffee that Ignis immediately zoned in on. 

"Wish I could try everything," Prompto whispered to Ignis. Somehow the man behind the counter had heard and suggested ordering a sample plate that had bite-sized samples of the shop's best desserts. Ignis also ordered a cup of coffee, black to offset the sweets on the plate and Prompto ordered a strawberry milkshake.

They took their goodies and found a table outside, to enjoy the warm evening air. 

Once settled, they dug into their plate of sweets and gushed over each piece. "This is the best brownie I have ever had," Prompto gushed and held out the other half of the brownie before realizing he had already taken a bite from it.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You probably don't want to eat after me. I'll use the fork next time, promise."

"I don't mind," Ignis said before he realized what he was saying. Truthfully, he really didn't mind.

"Really? Okay. Here." Prompto passed over the brownie and watched as Ignis eat it in one bite.

"I must learn this recipe," he said after swallowing the treat.

Prompto laughed. "Good luck getting it," he said. "I bet they guard their recipes like they're the crown jewels."

"You're probably right." Ignis sighed. "I guess I will have to replicate it like the pastry Noct liked from Tenebrae."

"Don't worry, man," Prompto reassured. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

Too soon their night was coming to a close and Ignis was driving Prompto back to his place. Now, it was late enough that most places were closed and there were no more excuses to extend the night. Though, Prompto knew he could invite Ignis in but knew that the other man probably just wanted to go home. So, Prompto waved goodbye to Ignis and watched as he drove away.

If that night had been a real date between the two, Prompto knew they would have ended the night with more than just a wave goodbye.

\----------------- 

Ignis knew it was dumb and if Gladio or Noct found out, they would tease him mercilessly. But there was a party, a celebration for one of the councilmen. Ignis forgot what it was for. An engagement? Retirement? Birthday? He didn't know. All he did know, though, was that he wanted to take someone and that someone was Prompto. 

That evening, Ignis stopped at Noctis' place, knowing that Prompto would be there. He loathed having to ask when the Prince was there but the party was in two days and he wanted to give Prompto some time to get prepared. If he even said yes.

Fortunately, it seemed that Noct was knocked out on the couch and Prompto had just been leaving when Ignis knocked on the door.

"I actually came by to see you," Ignis said to Prompto as a greeting.

"Really? Well, Noct fell asleep doing some homework so I decided to head home."

"Do you mind taking a detour? Possibly to get some coffee?"

"Sure! I still have a lot to do so the caffeine will be a great help."

Prompto followed Ignis down to the parking garage and Ignis' car. There was a small coffee shop just down the street from Noct's apartment that was still open and the went inside. 

The smell reminded Ignis of the dessert place he and Prompto had gone to after Prompto's exhibit. Except this time, there were no displays of various cakes and pies. Much to Ignis' disappointment. So, he just ordered a simple coffee. Prompto, of course, ordered something way too sweet to be considered coffee.

"So, what's up?" Prompto asked once they sat down at a table close to the large class window that looked out onto the street. "You wanted to see me."

_ I always want to see you _ , Ignis said in his hand. He didn't dare say those words aloud. "In two days time, I have been invited to an...event at the Citadel for one of the councilmen. I would like you to accompany me."

"What sort of event?"

Ignis felt his face heat. "I regretfully don't remember. Just in case, I've bought a gift in case it is for a birthday or engagement."

Prompto laughed. "It's not like to forget something."

"I know but it had already been a long day when they announced the get together and I may have just...toned them out. Anyways, I would like you to come with me. My night would be much more enjoyable if you were there, as well." 

"Then, of course I'll come. I owe you one for being my date at the exhibit, after all."

Ignis frowned as he took a sip of his coffee, hoping the blonde didn't see it. He hadn't been asking Prompto to be his fake date but his real one.

Ignis dropped Prompto off later that night without correcting the misunderstanding. Prompto would be attending the event with him, which was the most important part. While there, he'd clear everything up and ask if Prompto wanted to be his date, for real. 

\-------------

The night of the party, a birthday party, came and Prompto looked as handsome as ever. He wore a tie with his suit, one that Ignis had never seen before. It was purple and matched the color of his eyes.

"So, when is it going to get crazy?" Prompto asked, nudging him in the side with a smile.

"You think a birthday party for an eighty year old is going to get crazy?" Ignis asked in slight disbelief. 

"It could happen. I bet the guy is a real party animal." 

Said 'party animal' looked anything but as he shuffled over to get more cake. His back was hunched from years bent over a desk. Ignis hoped that would never happen to him.

Ignis lifted an eyebrow at Prompto, who only shrugged as he chuckled.

"I do hope you're not too terribly bored, though," Ignis said after a few moments. "I know this wasn't the most exciting thing to invite you to. But I'll admit it's been slightly more tolerable with you here."

"I'm not bored at all. Though parties for stuffy old men aren't my thing, it's been nice to hang out with you Iggy."

"I'll make sure to ask you to something more exciting next time."

"I'll hold you to it." Prompto winked.

A half hour later of just standing around making small talk with other party goers or themselves, Ignis decided that now was the time to explain himself. He'd bored Prompto plenty.

"Prompto, would you like to get out of here."

Prompto looked up at him. "Sure. I mean, if that's what you want to do. I defer to you, man."

"I've wanted to leave since we arrived to be honest. Now, have you ever been to the Citadel gardens?"

Prompto blinked at the change of subject and nodded his head.

"Good." Ignis took him by the arm and led him from the party.

\----------------------

Ignis didn't speak until they were outside, the air smelling of fresh flowers. Prompto looked around in awe and murmured something about wishing he had his camera.

The Advisor knew how beautiful the gardens were and often escaped into them when things were getting too much at work. Now, he was going to use it's beauty to hopefully confess to Prompto.

"Prompto," he started, hating how weak his voice sounded. He coughed and tried again. "Prompto, I believe there was some misunderstanding when I asked you to be my date tonight."

The blonde looked confused. "I don't understand. Didn't you ask me because you didn't want people to ask if you were dating someone?"

"No."

"Oh."

Ignis reached for Prompto's hand. "I asked because I really wanted you to be my date. I now I should have cleared it up when I first asked but then you would have probably said no and-"

"I wouldn't have said no," Prompto interrupted Ignis' ramble. "I probably would have thrown myself at you and kissed you senseless."

Now, Ignis was confused. "...Really?"

"Yeah, I've had a crush on you for like _ ever. _ "

"M-Me, too."

Prompto smiled. "So, do you want to go on a date with me. Like for real? And this time both of us know it's real?"

Ignis felt his face heat. "Gods, yes."

Prompto threw his arms around Ignis and kissed him.

"Great."

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with the end but I'm glad that I got this out. Hopefully more will be coming shortly. I work at a school and we don't go back until May 1st, so I'll have a lot of time to do so. :)
> 
> I hope everyone is staying healthy!!


	18. Quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something for all of us who have to stay at home.

The four of them were separated.

One was locked away in the Citadel, another in the gym of a mansion, another in an office in an apartment and another, his own bedroom.

A sickness had befallen Insomnia. An extremely contagious and dangerous one that required all Insomnians to stay holed up in their homes. The only members of society allowed out were those deemed essential.

Being the Prince's best friend and video game partner was not essential enough to be allowed out of his home. However, neither was being the Prince's Shield or Advisor apparently.

"I could use this as an opportunity to actually advise him," Ignis had grumbled on the phone with Prompto. "Because he'd have nowhere to run. There'd be no sneaking away to play video games with you."

"Hey!" Prompto protested. The phone was smashed between his shoulder and ear while his hands were held tight around a game controller.

"My apologies," Ignis chuckled.

"And besides, Noct wasn’t the only one sneaking away to see me," Prompto teased.

"Touche. But I do hope that you find what we did more...pleasurable than video games."

"Hmmm..." Prompto teased his boyfriend even more. "Maybe you should sneak over here to find out."

Ignis sighed. "Only if I could, dear. I'd be there in a heartbeat and probably won't want to leave."

"I have plenty of food," he enticed.

"Tempting."

"And I have a comfy bed that's too big for one person."

Ignis groaned on the other end. "Darling, if only we lived closer. I would risk coming to see you, then. But we're too far and I don't know what I would do if you got sick because I ignored the stay at home orders or got someone else sick."

Prompto paused his game and sighed. "I know. It's just been hard being cooped up all by myself."

"I understand, love. It's been hard for me, as well. At least I can still hear your voice. Otherwise, I would go insane."

"There is a way we could see each other."

"Prom-"

"It's called Skype. You should get it."

There was a rustling sound on Ignis' side of the call. "I believe that I do on my laptop, though I have never used it before."

"Me neither. I'll go sit it up on my laptop in my room."

"Hmm. And I'll bring mine into my room, as well."

Prompto felt his face heat and his stomach flutter with arousal. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

There was more rustling on Ignis' end, almost like the sound of a shirt being pulled over a head. "Maybe, darling."


	19. Final Fantasy Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to be when I was scrolling tumblr and someone posted something about how Ignis might mistake Cloud for Prompto for a second. I forgot who posted that but if it was you, thank you for the idea!! I've been playing FFVII Remake and absolutely LOVE Cloud so being able to write him, even though very briefly, has been fun. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

When Ignis opened his eyes, it wasn't to sunlight beaming through a curtained window. The night before Noctis had decided to stop at a caravan for the night. It had been Ignis and Prompto's turn to sleep in large bed in the back of the RV. It was something Ignis had looked forward to all week.

However, instead of waking up to Prompto's sunny smile and bedhead, Ignis woke up in a mostly dark room. There was sunlight peeking around the corners of what looked like a blackout curtain.

Ignis sat up fast and reached to the side, relieved to find his glasses on a bedside table. Along with a lamp, which he flicked on. The room he was in was small, but clean with dark wood floors and one set of drawers.

From the look of it, Ignis didn't think he was a prisoner but this was definitely not where he had fallen asleep the night before. He crawled across the bed and pushed the curtain to get a better look of his surroundings.

Overcast skies and steel met his gaze. It was clear that he was in a city if some sort. One far more rundown and bleak than any he had ever visited. This was definitely not Insomnia with its glistening buildings or LeStallum with its cobbled streets.

There was a knock on the door before it slowly creaked open. Ignis wasn't sure if he should defend himself or wait to see what happened.

A woman with long, dark hair and amber eyes poked her head around the door and brightened when she saw he was awake. She opened the door the rest of the way and held a tray with some heavenly smelling food on it.

"I'm glad you're up," she said, placing the tray on the nightstand and then placing a hand on his forehead. Ignis flinched before he realized that she had only been trying to see if he had a fever.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry," she quickly said. "I should have warned you. After all, I'm still a stranger."

"My name's Ignis," he said.

"Tifa," she replied. Instead of a handshake, she handed over the tray and urged him to eat, which he did with gusto. He was starving.

"Where am I?" He asked in between bites of egg and sausage.

"Edge," Tifa answered and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Edge of what?"

Tifa's brows furrowed. "Edge, the city."

Ignis raked his brain for any mentions of a city named Edge in his vast knowledge of Eos. But nothing came up.

"Is Edge in Niflheim?" There was only one country a place this dreary and gray could be. Though the absence of snow was concerning.

"Do you mean Nibleheim?" There was a flash of sadness in Tifa's amber eyes.

No, he hadn't meant Nibleheim. Ignis had never heard of that city, either. They'd been on the road for only a few weeks, surely Eos hadn't changed that much in that time.

Thinking of the road trip made Ignis think of his friends. Of Prompto. Where were they? Hopefully they were all right wherever they were and once Ignis finished this delicious breakfast, he'd go out and find them.

"Where did you find me?"

"Cloud found you slumped in an alley beside my bar. So, he brought you inside. That was last night, if you were wondering. You were running a slight fever but other than that, you seemed fine."

How had he wound up in an alley when last night he had gone to sleep in a nice (well nice by caravan's standards) bed with Prompto pressed against his side? Could this be a dream? Even though he had never seen this place or Tifa before?

"Well, I thank you for taking me in and feeding me but I should really be off. My friends are probably worried sick." Ignis could only picture how Prompto would look once he woke to find no boyfriend in bed and no note to explain his whereabouts.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Tifa asked, concerned. 

Honestly, Ignis felt perfectly fine now that he had eaten and realized he wasn't in a hostile environment. What sorry state had he'd been in the night before that a stranger thought it best to bring him here? Not that he wasn't grateful. The four of them hadn't gone out drinking so he hadn't been drunk. And surely, no one had snuck in to poison him and drag him away. Gladio would have woken up, being the lightest sleeper or at the very least Prompto would have, having lost his bed partner.

"I believe I'm fine. Thank you for everything and please give Cloud my regards for bringing me here. There's no telling what would have happened if he hadn't."

"Will do." Tifa stood to collect the tray and tried not to look as if she was hovering over Ignis as he stood with no difficulty. "Do you know where your friends are?"

No, he didn't. He didn't even really know where he was. "I don't," he answered. "But I'm sure I'll get my bearings once I walk outside." Maybe Edge was a steel city hidden on the outskirts of LeStallum. Though the notion of it sounded silly. There was no way a city made of steel could hide behind a city made of stone.

Ignis followed Tifa out of the room, down a flight of creaky wooden stairs and into a kitchen that looked too big and industrious for a house.

"I own a bar," Tifa said over her shoulder as she placed the tray by the sink and answered Ignis' unspoken question. "Would you like me to send you off with a drink?"

Ignis' first reaction was to say no but thinking about the task before him, he knew he'd probably need one.

"If you don't mind and of course, I would like to pay you for everything you've given me." Hopefully the currency was the same here, if not he'd gladly exchange his services in the kitchen.

"There's no need for that." Tifa waved him off. "You didn't ask to collapse in an alley."

"This is very true," Ignis sighed. If he had his way, he'd have woken up in bed with Prompto pulled close. Maybe he would have even bribed Gladio with a cup noodle to get Noct up for an early run, leaving Ignis and Prompto alone…

"Why don't you go sit on the bar and I'll make you something."

Thoughts of Prompto quickly fled his mind when Ignis realized he was not alone. Things could have gone dangerously, especially with the directions his thoughts had been going.

Ignis walked through a swinging wooden door that connected the kitchen to the rest of the bar. He froze when he saw a familiar blonde head sitting on the end of the bar farthest from him.

"Prompto!" He called, his mouth splitting into a wide grin.

However, Prompto didn't turn.

Ignis was confused. Was he angry with him? Had something really happened the night before?

"Prompto?" He walked closer. "Why are you ignor-?"

The man turned.

"Oh. You're not Prompto."

The corner of the man's mouth tipped up slightly. "Sorry to disappoint."

From behind, the blonde man could easily be mistaken for Prompto. However, if Ignis had looked closer, he would have definitely seen that the man wasn't his lover. This man was bigger than Prompto, muscle-wise, though still quite slender. His feet were firmly planted on the ground where Prompto's would have been swinging.

"I'm glad to see you up and about," the man spoke again, not seeming unsettled by the way Ignis kept staring at him.

"Ah, yes. So, you must be Cloud?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then. Thank you for taking me in. I have no idea how I got myself in such a state." He took a seat one over from Cloud.

"Thought you were a drunkard," Cloud spoke. "But you didn't smell like alcohol and you pulled a dagger on me with surprising accuracy." He huffed a laugh and Ignis saw a small knick on the man's jaw.

Tifa hadn't told Ignis that he'd pulled a knife on someone.

"I'm very sorry about that. Clearly, I was not in my right mind."

Cloud just waved him off. "I would have done the same. Except I have a much bigger blade." He gestured to a giant sword leaning against the bar next to him. It looked like something Gladio would swing around.

"I'm glad our roles weren't reversed, then. I would most-likely not have a head."

Cloud smirked.

Tifa walked in, then with a glass filled with an orange liquid. She placed it in front of Ignis. "It's still early so I whipped up a mimosa. Pretty fancy for around here but you look as if you're used to fancy."

If only she knew how many nights he spent in a tent and how many days (shudder) he'd gone without bathing.

"Thank you."

Tifa smiled and moved down to the bar where Cloud sat. She leaned her elbows on the smooth wooden surface. "What are you still doing here?" She asked. "Don't you have something planned with-?"

At that moment, the door to the bar opened.

Cloud didn't even turn but he smiled. "Yeah, I do and there she is."

"There you are!" A woman with a long, dark braid and pink ribbon spoke, looking slightly put out. She walked up to Cloud and hugged him from behind. "We have plans today."

Cloud turned in his seat but the girl didn't move. Instead, she placed herself in his lap and curled her arms around his neck. "I know but I let you sleep in."

"Thank you for that." She hopped from his lap and took his hand to tug him up. "Now, let's go."

"You gonna drag me all over town again?" He asked, strapping the large sword to his back.

The girl smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

And just like that, the couple was gone.

"That was...interesting," Ignis remarked before taking another sip of his drink.

Tifa smiled and picked up the empty glass Cloud had left behind. "They usually are."

Ignis saw in those brief seconds the love between Cloud and the brown-haired woman and it made him miss Prompto even more. He really needed to get home. Gulping down the rest of his drink in one swing, Ignis stood.

Tifa glanced his way. "Time to go?"

"Yes. Thank you again for everything."

"No problem! Maybe once you find your friends, you can come back to visit."

If Ignis found a way to come back here (and get back unharmed), then he would definitely bring Prompto, Noct and Gladio here. "Of course," he answered. "After all, I just drank the best mimosa I've ever had."

"Yeah, okay." Tifa rolled her eyes.

Ignis gave her one last smile and waved before walking out the door.

There was a bright flash of light the moment Ignis' boot stepped on the paved sidewalk. He was momentarily blinded.

When he was able to see again, he was looking up at a ceiling. In his peripherals, there was a flash of blonde hair.

Ignis turned his head. "Cloud?"

Prompto squinted up from where he was pressed into Ignis' side, barely awake. "Huh?"

Ignis was back. Glancing over down the foot of the bed, he could see Noct's sleeping form on the table-turned-bed.

He was back to his bed. It had all been a dream.

Ignis pulled Prompto closer and closed his eyes, not caring that it was probably time to get up. He was going to spend a few more minutes with his love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was Aerith.  
Yes, she is very much alive.  
And yes, she and Cloud are together and in love. I ship those 2 so hard!! I may or may not ship Tifa with Vincent. ;)
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a part 2 with Prompto but set in a different Final Fantasy world. Any ideas which one??


	20. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ignis find themselves in a few fairytale worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I started this last year for my birthday I would have it finished in a month. HAHA. Clearly that didn't happen. Here I am, another birthday passed, posting the 20th chapter...
> 
> I'm actually quite proud of this and may even do a second part. I'm a huge fan of Disney

** _Fairytales/Disney_ **

Prompto always thought it would be fun to live a fairytale life, if only for a day. But this was definitely taking things a little too far.

When Prompto opened his eyes that morning it was to the sight of Ignis staring back at him. No longer was he in his bed but standing in Ignis' arms as they twirled around a ballroom. There were several people surrounding them dressed in richly colored dresses and suits.

Glancing down, Prompto saw that he was wearing a powder blue tux, which didn't look near as bad as the one his father had worn to prom. On his feet were white, lace up dress shoes. One was untied and when he tried to stop and tie it, he found he couldn't.

"What's going on?" He asked Ignis, who hadn't said a word yet. "Why can't I let go?"

Prompto tugged at his arm but it didn't even look as if it moved. The pair just continued to dance.

"I have no idea," Ignis finally said. "Do you think this might be a dream?"

"I don't know," Prompto answered. "It's not like I can let go of you to pinch myself." He can't even move his feet to smash one of Ignis' or dig his nails into Ignis' hand. Not that he actually wanted to hurt Ignis in any way.

"I believe if this were a dream, both of us would not be asking if it was one."

"Then, what do you think this is?" Around them more people started to dance and a song seemed to be playing.

_ So this is love... _

"Maybe we were kidnapped and have been placed under some type of magic."

_ So this is what makes life divine... _

"Dressed like this?" For the first time, Prompto noticed that Ignis was dressed, well...like a prince. "And playing that song?"

_ I'm all aglow and now I know… _

"I don't hear a song."

Great, now love songs were crooning in his ear that only he could hear. If they had really been abducted, then this must be their form of torture. Though being this close to Ignis was a thing of dreams.  _ Ugh _ . He was so conflicted.

The song continued on, Ignis and Prompto continued dancing until they seemed to have danced right out of the ballroom and into a beautiful garden. Silver moonlight covered everything and glittered in its reflection in a fountain. This place really was beautiful. Now if only they could stop dancing and enjoy the scenery.

When they finally did stop dancing, Prompto sighed in relief and moved to sit at the edge of the fountain. Ignis did the same and smiled over at the blonde. "At least now we can take a break."

"Yeah." The words were barely out of Prompto's mouth when the sound of a loud dong filled the night air.

"Sounds like a clock," Ignis observed.

However, Prompto wasn't listening. His body had a sudden urge to  _ run _ and before he knew it that was what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" Ignis shouted after him.

_ I don't know _ ! He wanted to cry but "I'm sorry but I have to leave." 

What. The. Fuck?

Whatever fucked up dream world they were in, Prompto wanted to leave. Preferably with Ignis.

Everything was made worse when, as he was running down a long staircase, one of his shoes slipped off his feet. Prompto nearly went ass over feet but managed to keep his balance. He glanced back at the shoe, moved to reach for it, then saw the guards chasing him.

"Prompto!" Ignis' voice echoed through the night. The blonde turned to see Ignis running after him, too.

"Thank gods," he whispered. "Maybe we'll leave this place together, after all."

However, his feet had other plans.

He started running again, this time to a carriage with four impatient horses stamping in front of it. " _ Wait _ !" He wanted to shout but found his mouth wouldn't work. " _ What's going on?! _ "

Prompto threw himself into the carriage and it immediately took off. There were no seatbelts to steady him so when the carriage reached rougher road, he was jostled all over the place. When his head slammed into the ceiling and the pain nearly brought tears to his eyes, he realized that this wasn't a dream.

Before Promtpo could respond to his findings, the carriage around him starting to shrink...and grow seeds? Fortunately, he was able to launch himself from the now rolling pumpkin. Glancing down, he saw that his powder blue suit was now ragged pants and a shirt. And on his foot was the nice, white dress shoe.

_ What the hell? _

The sound of incoming carriages and horses forced Prompto to run to the side of the cobbled road and hide behind a tree. He sunk down to the dirt, suddenly feeling tired and leaned against the trunk before closing his eyes.

\--------------------------

When Prompto next opened his eyes, it was after he felt something brush his lips. Almost like a kiss. He opened his eyes to find wide green eyes looking down at him. Ignis.

Had Ignis just kissed him?

A sudden cheer went on around them and Prompto propped himself up to see seven dwarves surrounding them. They were hugging and crying. Prompto wanted to ask what was going on but his mouth didn't seem to work.

_ Ugh _ , he thought.  _ Not _ this  _ again. _

"He's alive!" One of the dwarves exclaimed. "We thought that old witch had finished him for good."

"But it looks like all we needed was for a prince to give him true love's kiss." Another dwarf, one whose face was aflame in a blush, said next.

Prompto looked up at Ignis, then, who looked to be dressed in one would think a prince dressed like. Ignis looked away from him, a blush staining his cheeks. So, Prompto took the time to see what he was wearing.

On his legs were bright yellow pants and he wore a bright blue shirt with red marks on the sleeves. Who the hell dressed him? And why was he in a glass coffin?

"I kissed you, Prompto," Ignis' voice startled him away from where he was lying. "I hope that was alright. It seemed you were in a deep sleep and could not give me consent."

"That's okay, Ignis," he said. "I don't mind." In his head, though, he was screaming in happiness and wanted to shout that it was definitely okay to kiss him and Ignis could do it again whenever he wanted. But this time he kept his mouth shut on purpose.

"It also looks like I am supposed to be taking you somewhere. My arms are itching to pick you up."

"Please do," Prompto said, those words echoed his inner thoughts, as well.

Ignis picked Prompto up bridal style and the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. Then, Ignis started walking toward a white horse. In the distance, Prompto could see the tall structure of a castle.

So, Ignis was literally whisking him away on a white horse to his castle? Prompto was definitely okay with that.

\------------------

The dreams, or whatever the hell they were, didn't end there.

After Prompto had been whisked away by Prince Ignis, he closed his eyes and opened them in an entirely new place. Now, he was flying in the sky, on a carpet, wearing a half cut shirt with matching puffy, aqua green pants. Beside him, Ignis was decked out in white, silky attire that looked amazing on him.

Prompto opened his mouth to ask where they were this time but instead of speaking, he sang, " _ That's where you'll be..." _

Ignis responded by...singing, " _ A thrilling chase." _

" _ A wondrous place." _

Then, together. " _ For you and me." _

What. The. Hell?

Prompto wanted to scream, he wanted to yell.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Everything seemed to stop as the worlds exploded from Prompto's mouth. Even the carpet stopped, nearly pitching Ignis and Prompto over the front. Fortunately, they were above a clear pond and wouldn't have died.

Prompto had actually  _ spoken _ . He hadn't started singing or saying some line already placed in his mouth. He had actually said something he wanted to say. That hadn't happened since he and Ignis had danced in some ballroom.

"I'm...unsure," Ignis answered the earlier shouted question. As he spoke, the carpet began moving once more. "But it almost seems as if we are in some kind of fairytale setting."

The dancing, the being woken up with a kiss and the singing on a magic carpet. Yep. Definitely all sounded like something from a fairytale.

The carpet deposited them on top of a building just as fireworks started to explode in the sky. Ignis and Prompto ignored the display and for once weren’t feeling compelled to do or say anything.

"So, if these are all fairytale situations," Prompto started. "Then why does it seem like I'm always the princess!" He gestured to his clothes, which weren't exactly female clothes but definitely looked more feminine than Ignis'. There was also the case of him being kissed awake and losing his shoe as he ran from Ignis during the first episode.

Ignis chuckled and pinched the satiny material of Prompto's pants between his fingers. "I don't know. Maybe whoever is doing this thinks you make a better princess than myself."

Prompto pouted and crossed his arms. "Maybe I want to be the prince for a change."

"Prince Prompto does have a nice ring to it."

"Yeah. It's definitely better than Prince Ignis." Prompto paused. "Okay. Never mind. Yours definitely sounds more like royalty."

They teased one another for a few more minutes before Prompto asked the important question.

"How are we going to get back?"

This left Ignis to grow deep in thought. If he had no idea how to get home, then they were screwed. Prompto wasn't known for his brains, after all.

"If we knew where we were, we could possibly take this flying...carpet back to Insomnia. But I have a feeling that we're not in Eos."

"You're right," Prompto sighed and looked down at the large courtyard of the building they were sitting on. Several people seemed to be moving underneath the costume of a dragon.

He sighed and leaned his head against Ignis' shoulder. Part of him had felt compelled to do it while the other part had wanted to. Either way, Ignis didn't seem to mind and looked to be still lost in thought.

Prompto closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he found he was no longer outside.

Above him was a ceiling covered in colorful paintings. Prompto would have found them beautiful if he wasn't so frustrated to not be home yet and it looked like he was the princess again. The amount of pink and purple in the room and dresses in the wardrobe told him. Glancing down, he sighed in relief when he saw that he was wearing pants and a shirt, even if they were purple and pink.

Prompto climbed from the bed and pushed back the curtain that covered the doorway of the room. Slightly below him was a large, circular room, which seemed to have everything in it. A kitchen, dining room and a sitting area. There was one window and just from looking out it, Prompto saw that he was high up. Was he in a tower?

When he got close to the window and glanced down, he saw that he really was in a tower and with no way down.

He took a seat in a rocking chair and crossed his arms. "Where's that damn magic carpet when you need it?"

\----------------

Ignis stared up at the tall, stone tower and knew that he would be compelled to climb it. With a long, hard sigh, he began his climb. At least Prompto would be up there...at least he hoped so. But if he wasn't the prince climbing a tower to save the trapped princess then he didn't know what he was.

When Ignis finally climbed through the window, he was surprised to find himself in a large, somewhat dark room. "Prompto?" He called, hoping the blonde man would appear.

There was a rustle to his left. Ignis turned and smiled when he saw that it was Prompto, wearing a light pink shirt and purple pants. However his smile disappeared when he saw what Prompto held in his hand.

A frying pan.

"Prompto...?"

"Sorry, Iggy. I can't stop this." His arms were shaking with the effort.

"Prom-!"

Prompto swung the frying pan and everything went dark.

\-------------------

When Ignis awoke, his head wasn't splitting like he thought it would be after being hit by a frying pan. A cast iron one, too. He was actually more surprised he wasn't dead. Prompto packed quite a punch when it came to swinging kitchen essentials.

Speaking of Prompto...

Ignis sat up and was shocked to find himself in his room. After what he had been through, he had expected to wake up in fairytale-esque setting. He was glad to finally be in his own room, though and in his own clothes. Not the skintight outfits many princes seemed to prefer.

He jumped when the phone beside his bed began to ring shrilly. It was either Noctis or Prompto and Ignis was really hoping it was the latter.

It was Prompto.

Ignis didn't even get a 'hello' out before Prompto was practically shouting into the phone.

"Oh my Astrals, Ignis! Please tell me you just experienced all the crazy stuff I just did. If not, then I'm definitely going crazy."

"Yes, Prompto I experienced everything. Especially the part where you knocked me unconscious with a frying pan."

"I'm sorry, Iggy!" Prompto whined. "You know I had no control over that."

"I should hope so or I would start questioning our friendship."

"You're not in pain, are you? Because if you are, I'll come over  _ right now _ and take care of you."

Ignis wanted so badly to lie, to have Prompto come take care of him but he knew that the guilt of hitting Ignis with a frying would never fade if he did that. "No, I do not feel an ounce of pain. But I wouldn't oppose you coming over here for a bit." He glanced at the clock beside his bed. "I can make us lunch."

"Okay. Yeah, I'll be there. Give me a half hour, though. I need to shower."

"Take your time," Ignis said, trying not to imagine the blonde in the shower. "I need to take one, as well."

"All right, Iggy. See you in a bit!"

\-----------------

Forty-five minutes later, Ignis was standing in front of the stove making grilled cheese while Prompto sat at the small kitchen table, humming a tune which sounded suspiciously like the song they had broken out in while on the magic carpet.

"I apologize that this isn't fancy," Ignis said as he placed a plate with a grilled cheese in front of it. Prompto's mouth watered at the sight. Cheese-oozed from the bread and he knew that Ignis had used at least three different cheeses.

"I don't need fancy, Igs. This is perfect!" He waited until Ignis had his own food before digging in.

The two of them eat their gooey meal in comfortable silence. Ignis cracked a smile every time Prompto hummed his delight at every bite he took.

"So what are your plans for your rare day off?" Prompto asked after polishing off his plate.

"Well, I thought it was obvious." Ignis stood and collected their plates. "Spend time with you, of course."

The blonde blushed a deep red. "You didn't get sick of me during those crazy fairytale scenarios we were in?"

"No," Ignis answered honestly. "I quite enjoyed spending time with you, save for the time you hit me with a frying pan." He winked and started to fill the sink with warm sudsy water. Prompto was instantly by his side, hip bumping him out of the way.

Prompto ignored the last part. "Do you know why that happened? I mean, it wasn't a dream for us but it was like we went to other dimensions."

"I have wondered. Before I didn't believe in multiple dimensions but now I may have to change my mind."

"Me too."

They went silent afterwards as Prompto washed the dishes and Ignis dried. It was comfortable, like most of their silences were. They had come a long way in the five years they'd known one another. Ignis would have never thought that the scrawny, freckled boy Noct had brought to him when they were fifteen would become one of his dearest friends...and the man he'd eventually fall in love with.

"There was one thing I really enjoyed about our time in those places," he found himself saying.

"What?" Prompto turned to him.

"The amount of time I had you in my arms."

Prompto went red from the tips of his ears to the top of his shoulders. "Uh...well. I, uh really liked that too."

"I'm glad." Ignis smiled gently, those inside he was bursting with excitement. He took one step closer and wrapped Prompto in his arms. Prompto snaked his arms around Ignis' neck before going on toe and kissing him soundly.

Prompto went back down flat on his feet with a smirk. "How about that, huh? How many princesses do you know of that kissed the prince first?"

Ignis paused, thinking.

Prompto rolled his eyes and with a smile, kissed him again.

\---------------------------------

**A Week Later**

It was movie night at Gladio's house and the big man had lost a bet, to his little sister. So that meant they had to watch a movie of her choosing. Of course, it was a princess movie.

Prompto and Ignis sat close together on the couch while Noct sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch and trying to look like he wasn't interested in what was on the screen. Gladio sat in an armchair and Iris laid on her stomach with a pillow clutched to her chest on the floor in front of the TV.

When a tower was shone on the screen, Ignis leaned close to whisper into Prompto's ear. "That looks like the Astral-damned tower I had to climb in that last place we went to."

Prompto nodded and his eyes went a little round when the inside of it was shown. Plus, the main character's outfit looked vaguely familiar.

It wasn't until the male main character climbed the tower to only be greeted with a flying frying pan to the head that it all clicked for the couple.

"No way."

"Unbelievable."

They said at the same time.

"What?" Noct asked from his spot below them.

"Nothing," Prompto quickly said before whispering into Ignis' ear. "Do you want to ask to see Iris' movie collection later?"

"Gods, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I got many of these prompts from previous Promnis weeks so some of these may seem familiar.


End file.
